


Kremlin Dusk

by kiomeyasha9



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, H.I.V.E, Multichapters, Slow Burn Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform, doom patrol - Freeform, justice league - Freeform, other ships eventually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiomeyasha9/pseuds/kiomeyasha9
Summary: What if things were different? What if Trigon was able to force Raven out of Azarath and into Earth at the age of six? Never controlling her emotions or powers? With nowhere to go, she links herself to someone she never thought possible in her life. To Africa, circus, assassins, Doom Patrol, and more, this was a journey never foretold.





	1. Chapter 1: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights belong to WB and DC."
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: "And so I write again! It's been a while since I wrote anything that remotely resembled a story. I must say; I'm excited about this one. BBRae has been consuming me and I wanted to make a fic that I could be proud of for them. This is a slow burn fic to the extreme. It's going to be a long journey for sure. I'm taking inspiration mainly from the Teen Titans series, but I am using the comics, Titans, and Young justice as references as well, detailing Raven and Beast Boy's origins as they face it together. I think this would be an interesting plot. I hope readers look forward to it as well! Rating will change T to M once Garfield and Raven grow older."

**Prologue: The Fall**

Crimson clouds floated gracefully across the teal skies, flourishing a sense of serenity across the golden city of Azarath. The flock of nimbus shadowed over the main temple, gracing a young girl's purple hair to sway gently against the breeze. She blankly stared up at nothing in particular, almost as if an invisible force was calling to her. She remained like that for quite some time, sitting perfectly still inside a lotus position. Suddenly, a flock of doves flew overhead, snapping her out of her trance. She gasped, becoming startled as a burst of energy sparked out of the gem that was embedded in her forehead. It crackled and surged, nearly destroying the row of ancient artifacts around her, splitting cement from the columns that stood by the entryway where she sat.

"Raven!" A voice boomed sternly, causing the girl to stiffen with shame.

She turned with a frown, already anticipating the scolding she was about to receive. A woman who appeared to be in her fifties strode over to the girl with crimson knitted robes. She held grace, her emotions completely disciplined without any trace of faltering. Her hair was long and platinum, revealing many years of wisdom. Despite the wrinkles that adorned her face, she was actually quite beautiful, almost like a Goddess.

"Your mind was wandering again," she simply said with a hint of disappointment. "We've gone over this, you must free your mind of all emotions."

The six-year-old grimaced, quietly whimpering at the display of weakness.

"Forgive me, Lady Azar," she said weakly.

The woman sighed, signaling the girl over to the center of the room.

"Come, let us begin your lesson today together," she said, already taking a seat on one of the plush cushions that adorned the room.

Raven stood and followed her mentor's example, carefully crossing her legs in front of her. She mirrored her position, patiently waiting for her guidance. Azar rested her elbows upon her thighs, pressing her forefinger and thumbs together. It was as if she was one with the universe; her body still present, but her mind completely transparent. They were locked in silence for about a few minutes, Raven awkwardly raising her own fingers together. She closed her eyes, biting her lip anxiously for some kind of higher plain where she can free her soul-self to.

Suddenly, Azar spoke, disrupting the girl's silent struggle.

"Raven, what dimension did your mother come from again?" she asked casually.

"Earth," she answered hesitantly.

"Yes, and what is Earth's corruption?"

"Man."

"Correct. Could you tell me why that is?"

Raven paused, answering lowly, "Because of their earthly desires."

"Do you remember of such examples that we've discussed in the past?"

The questions poured in, testing the girl.

She nodded, giving out a list.

"Greed, lust, gluttony, pride, envy, joy…" she stopped, combing her mind for other possible terms before continuing off. "…Then there's grief, happiness, and anger…."

Azar nodded, knowing there was more.

Raven sensed her eyes on her, reeling her to announce the most critical emotion of all.

"And of course…love," she answered steadily.

She gave another curt nod. "Correct, love is probably the most lethal sought out human emotion of all. You must never let it control you. Your mother is a clear example of its strong allure."

Raven became taciturn, finding the subject about her mother to be taboo. She knew of the monks' whispers about her, forbidding Raven in ever seeing her. There were times when they would speak a few words to each other, but nothing more. They had to detach the girl from any human contact or connection. Due to her unusual power and lineage, they claimed her to be dangerous. In the ancient texts of their religion, there was a prophecy regarding her birth that promised the end of the world. She didn't understand why such a fate was given to her, only that she wished to master her abilities quickly so she can prevent it. Maybe, if she was good, she could see Arella again; the fleeting warmth of her mother's touch engraved inside her very soul.

The mere intensity of her desires caused Raven's magic to manifest again, striking one of the pillows. A sea of feathers ruptured into the air, dancing like confetti. Raven winced, mentally berating her lack of control.

Azar sat undisturbed, sighing deeply.

"Today will be a long training session," she said, overlooking the mess as nothing more than a nuisance.

* * *

It was well into the evening when lessons were over. The saturated sky had become a darker hue of its original color, dispersing into a cool blanket of night. Raven hadn't improved much in her mental state, causing Azar to forfeit the day in hopes of the girl to reflect on why that was. The pair walked across the open pathway that connected the temple to the rest of the city. The horizontal roof disconnected them from the sky, pressuring right over them. Raven felt like every time she walked down the corridor something was following her. Maybe it was the shame of failure from her meditations or the sobering tone of the monks' that roam the halls. However, she felt this foreboding tension to be something much more foreign than mere common discomfort.

Azar took notice of Raven's hesitation, hoping to ease the girl's woes.

"You showed promise today, Raven. Despite the property damage, you did manage not to blow up the roof of the monastery this time," she said, earning a smile from the young magician; it was rare for her to receive such praise.

They reached the end of the path, a man patiently waiting for their arrival. He stood with his hands behind his back, centering himself inside a gazebo-like area. It had an octagonal like shape with several other walkways bordered around it. Raven reached for Azar's hand, but she humbly phased through the gesture like a ghost.

"Lady Azar." The man bowed, sending his respects.

"Coman," Azar greeted with equal resolve. She gently pushed Raven towards him, passing her over. "Please escort Raven to her room, have her nursemaid prepare a meal for her."

"Certainly, your excellency," he said, earning her another bow.

Raven seemed apprehensive, catching her teacher's detached gaze. The small girl gripped her hand, daring for contact.

"Azar, when can I see mommy?" she asked, desperately seeking an answer.

"Raven, you know that's impossible, especially at your age," she responded sternly, hoping her tone was firm enough to silence the girl. "Your emotions are sensitive and must be contained if not, you'll risk losing yourself and ultimately many others. Do you understand how essential your training is?"

The half-demon pouted, frowning with defeat. "Yes," she said obediently with reluctance.

Raven strolled over to Coman, accepting his hand as it casually gripped hers, providing little warmth. Azar gave a gentle nod, watching as they both made their way to the residential area that seemed only vacant to Raven. The aloof divinity stood poised, her two followers long disappearing from her view. She made sure Raven was out of range, not wanting her empathetic abilities to react from the conversation she was about to initiate. Her gaze shifted to the side, focusing her attention behind one of the ivory pillars.

"You should know better to be sneaking around here like this," she chastised somberly, turning her head. "Arella, it's foolish of you to even dare come this close to the girl."

A slender woman walked out beneath the shadows of the cylinder structure, gently stroking a dove in her hand. She had a gloomily look on her face, her skin far from being pale as her daughter's, but hair and beauty promising to reflect on Raven's someday.

"Forgive me, Lady Azar. I couldn't stay away," she said, giving the dove a gentle squeeze. "I sense him, he haunts me, mocking me with nightmares of his close descent on her."

"You'll always sense him. You're his wife, after all," Azar said flatly.

Arella shivered from the statement, her body reacting instinctively with memories of their passionate night together that let to Raven's conceiving. She joined the occult with false promises of love and happiness, only to find more despair. He was so handsome, almost like a dream. Arella was ashamed of her poor judgment, hoping Raven wouldn't make the same mistakes as she had. Granted, that required the girl to fall in love, something Azar and the people of Azarath have deemed forbidden to ever allow happen.

"You fear for Raven?" Azar asked, sensing something amidst inside the woman's aura.

Arella nodded, allowing the dove to fly from her hands as it began to twitch. "Yes, I can't explain it, but I sense something. It hangs over Raven even now, maybe these meditation sessions are causing more harm than good?"

Azar dismissed her assumptions, having faith in their religion.

"Have hope, Angela. Raven is stronger than you think," she said.

"You forget," Arella began, disregarding the use of her real name. "She is my daughter. Who's to say she doesn't share my poor lack of decisions?"

Azar became uncomfortably quiet, a deep dread settling inside her; which was a rare feat to achieve, to say the least. Trigon was indeed a force to be reckoned with; one could say it was the pacifist's ancestors' fault for creating such a being in the first place. The Azar before her deemed it necessary to release all human corruption and desires into the void, hoping to banish its existence. Needless to say, it backfired, only festering it further. Trigon was born from such delusions of abandonment, transforming into pure fear and destruction. He was a tyrant, seeking to conquer all with complete disregard of life. Azar knew it was essential to keep Raven away from his evil influence, sensing great power within the girl that may even surpass his own.

Unfortunately, the prophecy is law, and there was no escaping it no matter which path Raven would take.

Azar closed her eyes in prayer, her eyes shimmering softly with unwanted trepidation. "Let's hope that is not the case," she finally said, her robes swishing behind her as she departed.

* * *

Raven sat on her knees, staring blankly at her food. Her table was low enough for her to eat, resembling that of a chabudai table. It consisted of nothing more than fruit and vegetables, presenting itself as a mere salad than anything else. Coman stood by her, anticipating her to eat. Raven stared over her shoulder at him, feeling uncomfortable by his constant staring. It wasn't an unkind gaze, but it definitely held a hint of hesitation. He was no different compared to everyone else; they all watched her with that look like she was some sort of bomb ready to explode.

"You should really eat, Raven," he said, hoping to encourage her.

"I'm not really hungry," she answered plainly, mindlessly flicking the food around with her fork.

"That is most unfortunate," he said, sighing heavily.

Raven bit her lip, a question pestering inside her head. She looked up at Coman, gaining his full attention from the sudden change in her position.

"Coman, can you tell me about my father?" she asked innocently.

The holy man grew shocked, his eyes becoming like saucers. It disturbed Raven to receive such a reaction from him, already wishing she could take her curiosity back. He quickly tried to recover his nerves, coughing hoarsely.

"What's provoked you to ask this?" he asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

She shrugged, not really knowing herself. It was as if something in the back of her mind was urging her. Then again, that voice has always been there. It was warm, and for someone like her, it was comforting.

"I don't know, no one really wants to tell me," she said, feeling something pounding in the back of her head. "It's like everyone is afraid to tell me about him…and without Arella around to tell me, I don't know what to believe in. Am I truly a cursed child?"

Coman ignored her plight of distress, ushering her to focus on her meal instead. "Eat, Raven, such questions are to be left imprisoned from your mind," he answered firmly, putting the subject to rest.

He briskly made his way out the door, giving one last look of distrust before exiting her room with a soft click. Raven suddenly released a stream of sparks from her chakra, completely tossing the scrolls on her desk to scatter across the floor. The sudden surge of emotions came like a hurricane, her frustration evident by the crease in her brow. She disregarded her plate, seeking refuge in the sheets of her bed instead. She huddled herself under the covers, taking a moment to settle her unbridled emotions. Once she felt like she had control, she sat back up and contemplated in giving mediation a try. Even though her lessons were over, Azar made it very apparent for her to keep practicing.

She positioned herself in her usual lotus position, examining her room closely in needs of escape. There was nothing special about it, finding no real attachment to any of the items that accompanied the small space. It had the basic vitals of a bedroom, a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, her only real valuables being her robes and texts. Raven rested her palms beneath the mattress, pressing into it as leverage to help her levitate. She hadn't quite mastered flight yet; beads of sweat pouring off her forehead when focusing on the task. Soon she found herself afloat, staggering only a bit before gaining her balance.

Her scarlet linen cape, which was more like a poncho, bellowed mystically behind her. Her heart raced, her deep burgundy leotard suddenly feeling tighter than usual.

"Focus, Raven," she instructed softly to herself, her voice quivering slightly.

She closed her eyes, seeking out the static of her psyche.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she started chanting, entering the core of her mind.

She tried to concentrate, relying solely on the sound of her voice as she repeated the words over and over. Like a constant loop, until finally, her soul-self separated from within her body. She was nothing more than a shell now, her temporal form entering within a realm unfamiliar to her. Her first reaction was pride in discovering such a place, finding her meditation to be a success. Her expression became fierce though with determination, balling her hands into tiny fists as if ready to fight.

' _Where are you?'_  she asked to no one particular. ' _I know you're there…'_  she clarified softly within the recesses of her mind, gliding through the corners of the dark.

She continued to search, desperately digging to find that itch that seemed to be clawing in the back of her mind. After a while, it seemed like she was ready to give up. That was until a deep groveling voice spoke, catching her attention immediately.

She whipped her head at the source, sensing someone as they kept themselves hidden from her view. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew they were there, carefully watching her. It felt like a red-hot inferno was trickling over her, the scent of brimstone and smoke reaching into her nose to the point she felt like she was on fire.

' _Hello…?'_  she asked, _'Are you still there?'_

' _ **Raven, finally, I found you.'**_

' _Who are you?'_

' _ **I've been waiting for this moment to talk to you, surely, you know who I am.'**_

She stood anxiously, his voice so deep that it literally caused her body to tremble outside the bubble of her mind. It almost made her lose connection, coaxing her to hold fast to the mental link.

' _ **You have so much to learn. Do you feel my love, Raven? It calls out to you.'**_

' _Love?'_ she asked hesitantly, remembering Azar's words.

' _ **Yes, I am your father after all. I give you nothing, but love.'**_

' _Fa…father?'_ she asked in disbelief.  _'Are you really, my father?'_

' _ **They've tried to close your mind from me, Raven. Those fools who dare to think they control you.'**_

' _But Azar said my powers are dangerous!'_

' _ **No, my dear, they are a gift. I can help you control it, together we'll show them.'**_

' _How? I can barely hold on even now,'_ she said, her soul already preparing to draw back.

' _ **Look into the Great Door where mortals of Azarath go to bury their misfortunes away. You'll find me there.'**_

' _But, Azar said such a place is forbidden to me.'_

' _ **Only because she thinks you're weak. Raven, You're stronger than you know, trust me.'**_

So much affection and praise, she ate it up like it was an elixir to her poor starvation. Human emotions were taboo, they were bad, but most of all, they were treacherous. Just like the great door, just like her interactions with her mother, or questions about her father. All censored away from her only because of a prophecy she wasn't even sure was real anymore. The six-year-old just wanted to be accepted, to have what any other child her age had. Why was that so wrong?

' _ **You, your mother, and I, we could be a family again, just like it was meant to be. Just like you always wanted.'**_

That's what sold her, instantly returning to her body with haste. Raven collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily from the trance she was under. Her small frail body twitched, never succeeding that long when using her soul self. It felt like whiplash, sucker punching her into a paralyzed state of distress. She sat there for a moment, gaining back her bearings—or at least trying to. She gripped the sheets beneath her, settling her heart with easy breaths.

_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos._

With those simple words, she was ready to stand up.

* * *

Raven used her balcony to sneak off from her room, not wanting to be caught. She levitated clumsily into the air, striking into the cement with a hazardous somersault. Her cape fell over her, pushing it back roughly as she began her move. She couldn't stop the blissful feeling inside her chest, causing a smile to spread across her face. The muscle twitch alone became influential to her powers, sending harsh waves upon the riverbed.

"All this time, he was right here!" she whispered excitedly, pumping her small arms into a dash.

To think the knocking in the back of her head was her own father this whole time. The overwhelming sensation inside her was close to bursting, forcing her to tie it down before it caused any attention.

Raven halted, taking a moment to recollect her direction. She especially had to watch for any monks patrolling the night. She ducked between the bushes that were aligned with the temple walls, slowly making her way to the sacred sanctuary. It was well after dark, and if anyone saw her, there was sure to be consequences. Raven rounded over one of the lower walls, entering a porcelain corridor painted with the history of the Azarath across the ceiling and walls.

"This must be it," Raven whispered, gulping nervously.

The pillars inside the large space were paved from the floor all the way to the ceiling. She walked by them, spotting effigies of angelic and demonic idols upon the cylinders' surface. She shivered from the details, finding them to be almost life. As she got closer to the sealed door, she was bombarded with a wave of negative emotions. It knocked the wind out of her, deeply making her contemplate why her father would be here of all places.

"No, there's…there's no turning back now…!" she gritted, pressing forward with small steps.

She made it through the threshold, entering the sacred place carefully. The massive door was like a fortress, pulsing abnormally as if it was stuck in some sort of limbo. Raven stepped up over the small set of stairs, gazing wistfully at the etched symbols and seals that patterned over the titanium-like structure. Two big black cauldrons lit up with a torrent of flames on either of the doors, reacting almost instantly when her hands grabbed the handles. Her hands looped over the doorknockers, finding them to be the only thing available that resembled a latch. She gently began to pull, the crack between the doors moaning with a sinister howl. It felt as though the entrance itself had transformed into hell's gateway.

Still, Raven kept pulling.

"Almost there," she said, sticking her tongue out, ushering strength within her small form.

Just before she could even make a gap, a voice called out in alarm.

"Raven, what are you doing!?"

The girl rapidly closed the doors, jolting her body around, eyes widening from whom she saw.

"Mother!" she shouted in alarm, her back facing the door.

Arella stomped over to the girl, cutting her steps short a mere five feet from her. "What do you think you're doing?" she nearly screeched, fear evident in her eyes.

"I…. I…" Raven couldn't formulate a thought, too startled by her mother's sudden appearance to make sense of it.

"I was…trying to see father," she answered honestly. "That way, we can be a family again!"

Arella's eyes shook with pure panic. "Your father…? Trigon? You…you spoke to him?"

"Yes…!" she yelled defiantly, standing firm in her stance.

"No…." Arella's worse fears had come to light.

Raven couldn't understand what the problem was, her hands trembling with an unseen force of rage.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be happy?" she asked with confusion.

"Happy?" Arella shrilled in shock. "Raven, your father is not who you think he is!"

"Then tell me!" she shouted. "Azar and the monks, everyone looks at me like I'm evil! I don't even get to see you! I don't want to live like this!"

Arella pleaded, stretching her hand out to her daughter—the daughter she never got to hold or touch. "Raven, we'll figure all this out…. please…"

' _ **Let's go to earth together, Raven,'**_ Trigon's voice rang through the door, only allowing Raven the privilege in heeding his call.  _ **'There we can be happy, only you can take us there.'**_

Raven clutched a hand to her chest while the other carefully grabbed the cold steel of the handle. "Mommy, I want to go to Earth with you and daddy."

Arella shook her head, dropping her hood. "Earth is a cruel place, Raven. Trust me when I tell you, you'll only find misery there, and more importantly, carry it."

The gem on top of Raven's forehead glowed ominously, demonstrating her inner turmoil. Her lips quivered, not quite knowing what to do. Her chakra released crackled offshoots of electricity, assaulting the air around them. It splintered across the architecture, knocking over pillars until they were nothing but rubble. She heard voices in the distance; someone must of overhead the commotion.

' _ **Raven, you must hurry before it's too late! Don't let them take you away from me!'**_ Trigon ushered sinfully, disguising it with affection.

"Raven, I know it's tempting, but you mustn't listen to him!" Arella bellowed desperately.

' _ **Not just from me, but from your mother too!'**_

"We're only doing what's best for you!"

' _ **No! They're only doing what's best for them!'**_

"Raven!"

" _ **Raven!"**_

The lavender eye girl clutched her head as if she was in pain, gritting her teeth to block out the overwhelming sensation. She soon screamed into the air, her gem igniting hotly with discourse. Two extra pair of eyes appeared on her forehead, triggering her to yank the doors wide open without warning. Arella stared in horror, a tsunami of red and black miasma erupting right towards them. The sanctum vanished, Trigon's laughter ringing out as he consumed all into his void. Raven stared at the burning eyes of her father with pure horror, becoming immobile by the shock of his appearance.

What had she done?

Arella collapsed onto the floor, her body quivering. She gripped her shawl, the pressure of Trigon's force knocking it wildly around her. A lone tear fell down her cheek, accepting their fate.

Truly, Raven was her mother's daughter.

* * *

Azar woke up abruptly from the sudden tremor, her hair in complete disarray. She sought out the source, knowing full well that an earthquake was impossible in their realm. There was chaos, and it caused her to break into a cold sweat. She rushed over to the balcony inside her room, startled by what she saw.

"Azar…" she whispered, her face shifting into terror.

Smoke could be seen in the distance, ash swaying amongst the flames. She could hear the cries of her people as they tried to escape out of the city, setting off multiple explosions all at once. Trigon's shadow loomed over them, dissipating their bodies with one sheer blast of his hands. The smell of sulfur and burnt flesh filled the air, spreading across the land. Soon, his eyes set on hers, a crude grin spreading across his lips, ensuring his victory.

How can this be possible?

Then it hit her. Raven.

She bowed her head, becoming aware of her negligence of the poor girl's human weakness.

"I have failed her…and everyone else…" she confided mournfully.

Just then, one of the monks charged into her room.

"Your Excellency! Trigon has emerged! What are we to do?" he shouted in dismay, clearly hoping some sort of sign of salvation.

She knelt her hands down onto the rail. "There's nothing we can do. Our fate has been sealed."

"Blasphemy!" shouted the monk in disbelief. "There must be a way! Surely you can stop this!"

"Fool, it has already been written in stone," she said, slightly annoyed by his arrogance. "It's just as the prophecy has foretold."

The monk gritted his teeth, dashing down the hall. "All is lost!" he screamed wildly, conveying the news for all to hear.

Azar sighed hopelessly, only containing one thought in mind.

' _Raven….'_

* * *

Raven managed to form a large dome-like shield over her and her mother. It was an accidental reflex on her part, tapping into her desires of protection to even create such a thing. She crawled over to her mother, completely lost on what to do. She could hear the mayhem from outside, the barrier doing so little in blocking it out. She reached over to Arella, kneeling in front of her with tentative eyes.

"Mother…? What's happening?" she asked.

Arella was quiet for a moment, lifting her head somberly with utter hopelessness.

"Oh, Raven…we tried so hard to protect you, to think with even Azar's efforts, it had still come to this," she said, shaking her head. "Azarath is doomed."

"No…" Raven whispered in denial. "I…I didn't want this."

"No one did, Raven. And now, there is no stopping it. Your fate has already begun to churn. Forgive me, if only I was stronger," Arella sobbed softly, dropping her face into her hands.

Raven reached her hand out but stopped when she sensed a familiar consciousness outside of her bubble. She immediately dropped her magic, peering up at her master. The awakened hell upon their world had shrouded the room, creating vapors of ghostly faces around them. Her expression was unreadable, her focus merely on the idea of creating distance from Trigon.

"We must get out of here, Trigon's agents will be upon us shortly. And if they get their hands on Raven than it will be more than Azarath that is lost," she said with clarification, forcing Raven to understand the dire situation they were in.

It was at that moment that demons began to surface from the floor around them. Their faces were distorted like the hideous beasts they were, snarling viciously at them. They groaned out Raven's name, shepherding her to join them under their lord's demands. Azar reacted right away, purifying them quickly with a blast of light from her hand.

"Come! Quickly!" she shouted anxiously, directing an open path for them.

Raven was stunned by the intensity of her voice, becoming so accustomed to her calm demeanor. Arella forced herself up, grabbing her daughter's hand as they followed the high priestess. They made their way into a shallow corridor, sneaking through a secret door that seemed invisible to the naked eye. Raven could feel her father's eyes on her, sending a cold shiver down her spine. He knew what Azar was planning to do, and he made his temper known with a mighty roar.

Azar ignored the tremor, enforcing them to keep following her. "Just keep going," she said.

They entered the gardens, rushing down the stairs towards the fortress looking labyrinth ahead. Raven looked back, watching the embers float across the darkening skies. Arella nudged her hand, soundlessly signaling her to look away. They made it through the threshold, surrounded by acres of vines and leaves. The plantation of the maze stood ten meters high, camouflaging them from view.

Azar took the lead. "This way, we have no time to waste!" she said sternly. "Coman should be waiting for us at the center."

Raven walked carefully beside her mother, sensing her father's presence coming closer.

"Mommy, what's going to happen to us?" she said.

Arella gave no answer, briskly keeping her pace.

Eventually, they made it to the center of the hedge, discovering a lone and small pergola at the heart of it. It was made out of pure ivory with no barrier around it besides the four columns that kept it together. Coman stood by it, waving for them to come closer.

"Come, the portal is ready," he said, "We must be quick about it."

"Good," Azar said, focusing her attention onto Raven. "I never thought we would resort to this, but obviously fate has other plans."

Arella read the woman's mind, reluctantly letting go of her daughter's hand. Raven stood dumbfounded, shifting her gaze between the three. Arella knelt down and hugged Raven closely to her with soft sobs of regret. Raven was startled by the display of affection, her small arms hanging loosely in the air.

"Arella…I mean, mother…" she started, her emotions going haywire.

"Raven, I'm so sorry," she said, pushing her gently back so that she could look into her watering eyes. "This is all we can hope to give you now. I wish we had time together, maybe if circumstances were different, we could have truly been a family."

"I don't…understand," she barely whispered.

"This is goodbye, Raven," Azar clarified somberly. "You can't stay here any longer."

Right on cue, a portal appeared within the empty space of the gazebo, swirling rapidly between dimensions. It drew in their robes like a vacuum, blending colors of purple and white together as if it was a storm. Raven hesitantly took a step back, not liking where this was going.

"You mean…I have to go alone?" she asked. "No! I don't want to!" she snapped, planting her small fists down in defiance.

Trigon's roar echoed behind them, signaling his pursuit. He was angry, beyond angry. There was no way he was going to let Raven go. He would hunt her down, even if it meant destroying everything in his path.

"You must go!" Azar shouted. "We can't allow him to have you here, not now!"

Arella grabbed Raven's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. "We can't go with you, Raven. If we do, it'll be an open wound and link that will forever have him bound to you. Your emotions and attachment to us will eventually become a hindrance! You must never allow it! This is the only way we can keep you safe from him."

"Trigon has many forces and followers, even sons that will try to harness your powers," Coman stated firmly. "This plan was always the last resort for us in case Trigon ever managed to break through to our realm."

Heavy stomps could be felt, creating a mass tremor across the land. He was getting closer.

Azar stooped to the girl's level, reassuring her with a hand to her shoulder. "Raven, this might be hard to accept, and I know that, but this is something that must be done. There's so much more I wish I had time to help you master. Unfortunately, you must become your own teacher. I don't know what will await you, but do take great care of your emotions and decisions."

Raven gritted her teeth, her father's voice practically whispering in her ears to join him.

"No! No! I don't want to be alone!" she screamed, drawing in her inner demon. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll fix it! I promise to meditate more! I promise not to lose control! I promise! I promise! Please don't send me away!"

Her gem flared up, penetrating the earth around her. She became unstable, tears flooding over her cheeks. Her magic lit up the sky, almost like a beacon. Arella choked a sob, desperately wanting to ease the reality of her daughter's pain. Trigon was mere steps away, and the area around began to burn.

Azar struck the small jewel on Raven's forehead, immediately beginning to chant a spell. The language held complete resolve, silencing the girl into a deep slumber. Raven fell back into her mother's arm, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. The storm around them settled, but a more dangerous one began to pick up.

It was red, hot, and bolstering.

"The spell I put on her is a forbidden one, but hopefully it will conceal her from Trigon's eyes until her sixteenth birthday. The side effect might be some memory loss though…as per usual when using magic…there's always a cost," she said with a sigh.

"So, she won't remember any of us?" Arella said sadly.

"It's for the best," Coman stated. "We're sending her to Earth, after all. Hopefully, she can pinpoint the portal to it through the dimensional rift."

"What?" Arella asked in alarm.

Azar frowned. "I thought it was only fitting to send her to mother's birthplace. Don't you think?" she said informally.

"But where? How will she know where to go?" Arella bellowed, her back heating up.

"Hopefully somewhere she can be safe," Azar said, easily picking Raven up in her arms. "We could only pray she'll survive the ordeals ahead."

She walked over to the swirling vortex, gently offering Raven to it. The girl seeped through, her father appearing right over the hedge. Everyone turned, causing Azar to quicken the process. She shoved her hands in, dispersing the portal instantly as Raven vanished.

Trigon snarled angrily with contempt, raising his fists into the air with a sudden burst of radiation from his body. The wave of negative energy perished the green life around them, swiftly making its way to the group below. Coman braced himself for the assault, fulfilling his role admirably to the very end. Arella watched with acceptance, whispering her daughter's name in a prayer. Azar was unfazed by the upcoming blow of death, earning satisfaction from Trigon's defeat—though fleeting as it was.

It at least saved them time.

" _Raven, never falter who you are. Despite the destiny that awaits you, make every moment count, "_  she telepathically relayed, trusting to reach the girl.

" _Have hope, though futile it might be."_

All that was met was a flash of unadulterated crimson, and with that, Azarath was gone.

* * *

" _Have hope, though futile it might be."_

Raven moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She hung afloat, becoming startled by the vast emptiness of space. It felt like she was in the Milky Way itself, mesmerizing her with its vivid colors of blue. The stream of glittering stars blinked in and out, offering some sort of solace. She couldn't quite remember how she got there; only that she was safe—at least for now.

"I…I have to move," she said, pushing herself forward for any signs of escape.

She glided across the void, channeling her soul self for any source of life to lock onto. The particles of atom circulated, shifting through the quantum realm. It made it difficult for her to find anything within it, fearing for the worse that she was going to be stuck there forever. She rapidly searched every direction, her chest suddenly becoming tight with a sealed whimper.

"Have hope…. have hope…. have hope…." She repeated over and over.

It felt like she was there for eternity, steadily giving up. No matter where she went, there was no one for her to latch onto. She halted in her flight and hugged herself. Raven let out a choked sob, wishing for anyone to call out to her.

Anything to know she wasn't alone.

It was then that she heard it. It broke through the layers of space, shedding the walls as if it was the most powerful force in the world.

It was a boy's cry.

Raven deciphered the location of the sobs, sensing whoever it was to be in great physical pain. She looked up and saw a light begin to formulate. It took shape, showing an outline of a small child with pointed ears. Raven immediately launched herself towards him, stretching her hand out widely without any care in straining it. It felt so warm, inviting her to embrace the figure as it spouted from her contact. The light blinded her, illuminating the interstellar space until there was nothing but a bright sun above her.

Raven laid motionless on the ground, blinking carefully from the sun's glare. She squinted, hearing the sounds of nature around her. They weren't familiar to her, finding animals on Azarath to be limited. And boy, was it hot. That's when Raven realized she was in a jungle, or at least, she assumed she was. She sat up, gazing over at the vast wilderness. It was thick and humid, suffocating the air around her. Sweat instantly broke off her skin, provoking her to take off her miniature poncho.

She instantly put it back on though when she heard something rustling in the bushes beside her. Raven braced herself, her face creasing in fear. She managed to stifle her whimper, gasping in shock as the predator revealed himself.

It was a young boy with green skin, ears pointed high like an elf. A lone baby fang protruded visibly over his upper lip, indicating him to be some form of creature. Even so, Raven sensed him to be human, along with a disturbing amount of animals echoing in his veins.

The small boy stared mystified at her, their eyes completely locked in place.

And so, their story began.

** End Chapter **


	2. Chapter 2: Jungle Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights belong to WB and DC."
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: "Chapter 2! So excited because this is the one where Little BB and Rae interact for the first time! Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed. I hope not to disappoint you all! A lot of BBRae cavities ahead!"

Chapter 2: Jungle Fever

The sun radiated brilliantly across the African jungle, offering serenity to the lush habitat. Marie Logan walked through the broken path of mud and moss, doing her best to follow her rambunctious son. It's been almost a week since his  _'incident'_ , and he was getting restless by all the tests in the lab. They were constantly running procedures since his miraculous survival of the Sakutia disease. To this day, they still had no clue how he managed to endure the virus, her husband's serum proving more than effective. Still, she couldn't help but sense a more powerful force at work that saved her son's life.

Of course, there were side effects.

Garfield's appearance was no longer that of a human, but more of the stuff of sci-fi. His parents became concerned by the results, his DNA altering entirely to that of an animal. They wanted to hide the transformation from the nearby locals until they could figure out what the change meant. However, Garfield, being the anxious boy that he was, couldn't stand being cooped up any longer. He needed to be outside, fresh air calling to him.

His eyes went wild with excitement when traveling through the safari jungle. It felt nice to be part of it again, taking in the environment as if it was his home. Marie couldn't help but smile with relief. It seemed that even with the traumatic experience with the deranged monkey, he was still as spirited as ever. They took precaution though with their outing, hooking Gar up with a Holter monitor to read any abnormalities to his vitals. Marie held a portable (VDU) in her hand, checking it frequently for any fluctuations that might occur.

Between his body temperature and pulse rate, everything seemed normal; at least for the most part.

"Still, why did it have to be so hot today?" she asked, wiping her brow.

There were no clouds in the sky to shade them from the overpowering heat, relying solely on the trees instead. Gar jumped over the remains of a fallen tree, vanishing from his mother's view.

"Garfield!" she shouted, instantly panicking.

He popped his head over the bark, grinning innocently with a toothy smile.

"I'm fine, Mom! Nothing to worry about!" he cheerfully reassured her.

She sighed with relief, but still held her motherly tone.

"Well, excuse me for doing my job. You did after all just survived an incurable illness from a monkey that attacked you in this very jungle," she said, frowning at him.

He seemed to ignore her, finding her big words a bit too much for him to understand. It was then that his nose began to twitch, picking up a scent that was unfamiliar to him. Marie noticed her son's sudden focus, his eyes becoming feral. The device in her hand beeped obnoxiously, indicating his respiration rate to be higher than usual. Gar sniffed the air anxiously, purring softly from the unique aroma. He soon picked up a hint of fear, alarming him right away to act.

"Garfield?" Marie questioned cautiously.

He soon bolted like a bullet, charging into the thick bushes.

"Garfield!" Marie yelled after him.

Her shouts fell into deaf ears, chasing after the boy.

Gar quickly maneuvered himself through the dense jungle, knocking off some of the  **ZIO** patches that were attached across his skin. The wildlife around him became restless, sensing something primal emanate off him. He could barely hear his mother, his heart pounding louder than anything else. He stopped for a moment, surveying the area with his nose. The jungle's collection of redolence was overwhelming, making him lose his target for a moment. He closed his eyes, sniffing the air closely.

His eyes snapped open, detecting the scent again.

"Over there!" he exclaimed, launching himself into a thick cluster of vines.

He flailed his small arms across the mossy ropes, clumsily tripping over into a patch of fern. The leaves tickled his skin, trapping him for only a moment until he broke free. He entered a newfound area, discovering it to be quite spacious. He straightened himself up, wincing with slight annoyance from the soft collision. The six-year-old became startled though when discovering the object of his reckless pursuit. Garfield was caught speechless by the girl's appearance, finding her to be otherworldly.

Her hair was a deep plum color just centimeters short above her shoulders. Her skin was a pale gray like color, something he found very unusual to have—and he was green! What caught his attention the most though were her lilac eyes. They held so much story and mystery, framing her gem perfectly between them just right above her brows.

Gar gaped at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

Raven glared tentatively at the boy, becoming alarmed by his own appearance. Her instincts told her to run, hastily picking herself up. She darted towards the open jungle behind her, missing her step. Gar flinched from her violent fall, running towards her without any hesitation. Raven was covered in mud, the moisture slipping right through her leotard. She examined the muck with disgust, refusing the wet and heavy sensation that wanted to escape from her mouth.

Gar approached the disoriented girl, noticing the moisture in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, holding a hint of warmth.

Raven saw his gloved hands make their way towards her, impulsively setting off her powers in defense. The umbra like streak struck Gar's hand, causing him to withdraw with a hiss of pain.

"Ouch!" he shouted, gazing down at his singed hand. "That wasn't very nice!" he childishly bellowed with a pout.

It was like trying to approach a wounded animal, biting anyone who tried to get close to it. Gar, somehow, who should've known better, obviously didn't. Once again, he tried to reach out to her. Raven was amazed by his persistence, slowly settling down as she patiently waited for whatever that was coming. Once it came upon her shoulder, she shuddered instantly with comfort. He grinned at her, hoping she would take it as a sign that he didn't mean her any harm. Raven looked down at his hand with confusion, unsure if she should be allowing him to touch her.

Her lips twisted from the odd contact, squirming slightly as she relished it. They soon looked up at each other, locking eyes once more in bewilderment. It was like some invisible force, tying them together that couldn't be explained.

Gar then spoke, letting out an uncertain laugh. "See? I know I may look weird, but I won't bite!" he chimed.

Raven blinked, and before long, she smiled. It was small, but it was enough.

At that moment, Marie entered the scene and was startled by the girl's presence. Gar turned and saw his mother, eagerly waving at her.

"Mom, you found me!" he announced cheerfully.

She dropped her handheld (ECG) device, struggling to formulate words. How was another child out here that wasn't from the village? Her complexion alone gave enough evidence that she wasn't from around here. Marie searched the area, finding no one else there besides the two children.

"Gar, who is that?" she asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. She seems lost," he said. He soon smiled, obviously not understanding the situation. "Can we take her home with us?"

"Gar, she isn't a pet!" Marie scolded harshly. "I'm sure there has to be someone out there looking for her!"

Raven shoved herself away from Gar, her chakra already beginning to glow. Another stranger, just what she needed. She graveled her rear against the dirt, retreating away from them. The jewel on her forehead released a surge of black energy, zipping through the air. It landed on anything that stood or even had a heartbeat. Marie rushed over to her son, embracing him away from the nuclear girl. Raven frowned and tried to focus on settling down her powers. After a moment, it seemed like she succeeded. The discharge of her soul-self reverted back into her gem, dispelling the chaos. Raven gasped and forced it down, covering her forehead in hopes of stopping it from seeping out again.

"What is she?" Marie asked fearfully.

Gar just stared, his expression becoming fierce with resolve.

"She needs our help, Mom!" he said rather gallantly.

Marie wished her son wasn't so gullible at times, finding him too naïve for his own good. "Gar, you saw what she just did, she's dangerous!" she nearly shouted, holding him closer to her. "We have to tell the authorities. This is beyond us," she tried to reason with him, inching away from the girl.

He moved his mother's arms away from him, stumbling upwards in defiance.

"I was  _ **beyond**_  saving, that's what you told me!" he shouted, surprising her. "Somehow, I feel something in here." He indicated towards his chest. "Something is telling me she should come with us. Like…some sort of weird feeling! Please, Mom! If you and Dad were able to save me, maybe you guys can help her too!" he said, hoping she would comply.

Raven stared at the two apprehensively, realizing she hasn't spoken this entire time.

"I'm…I'm scared…" she meekly whispered. "I don't know…where I am…or how I got here…I'm scared!"

Marie frowned at the girl's words, sympathizing with her. There were many strange people within their world, all with powers intended for Gods. The Justice League was proof of that, along with many other groups. The Logans never thought their adventure in Upper Lamumba would lead them to such encounters. Between Gar's infliction with Sakutia, and now this girl, all seemed possible right now.

Garfield decided to act on the situation. "What's your name?" he asked, providing a friendly smile.

Raven stared up at him, latching onto him with immediate trust.

"Raven," she answered shyly, drawing her shawl closer to her.

"Oh, like the bird!" he exclaimed happily. "My name is Garfield, though it's not as cool as your name!" He then directed his attention to his mother. "And this is Mom, though some people like to call her Marie."

Raven quizzically stared at the boy, doing her best to read him. How could someone be so joyful? Her empathic gift never prepared her for someone like this. There was obvious discourse beneath him, scars that had recently occurred before her arrival, but he deeply buried it with a smile. As far as she could tell, he was a beacon of pure light and willingly decided to share it with her.

Marie gave a hopeless sigh, already seeing a bond between them begin to form.

"I guess there's no harm taking her back to camp and asking questions there," she said, causing Garfield to happily pump a fist into the air. "We can decide what to do next once we show her to your Father. Though he'll probably agree with me in calling in someone who might have details regarding Raven rather than just having her stay with us."

Raven highly doubted they would.

Marie stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Now then, let's get out of this mucky jungle," she said, offering Raven her hand.

The half-breed stared at the extended limb, disregarding it entirely. Instead, she plastered her body next to Gar's, timidly snatching his arm. Marie blinked comically at the girl's reaction, chuckling softly with amusement. Gar stood oblivious at Raven's clinginess, finding it to be completely harmless.

' _Oh, Gar, hopefully, you won't be that dense when you're older,'_  Marie mused within her mind.

Raven held onto Gar, enjoying the blanket of security he seemed to emanate. Oddly enough, she felt like such a reflex was unbecoming of her. She was confused, slightly dropping her grip. She could feel Marie's eyes on her, studying her like she was some magnificent specimen. She guessed it had to do with her son's appearance and how easily she relaxed to it.

"Well, Gar looks like you have a new friend," Marie said cheekily.

Raven frowned at her tone, not sure what to make of her amusement. Gar didn't seem to mind at her suggestive tone, too eager to have a new playmate. After his transformation, all he's been acquainted with was white curtain walls and needles; not to mention the overpowering smell of disinfectant chemicals his parents always kept around. He felt relieved to find someone who looked to be just as much of an outcast than him.

Marie signaled the children to follow her, toggling along the jungle's beaten path. Raven's grip on Gar slipped, keeping up as she could. She latched onto this aura, using it as her only means of a lifeline. She could feel her gemstone begin to sizzle, blocking it immediately with his warmth. For some strange reason, it provided a sort of cap upon her powers. If that was the case, she was definitely going to take advantage of being around him.

"By the way, Gar," Marie started, picking up the monitor she dropped earlier. "How  _ **did**_  you know Raven was out here?"

He looked innocently up at her. "I smelled her," he said, shifting between his feet uncomfortably.

"What?" Marie was alarmed by the new set of information. "You smelled her all the way here?" she asked baffled.

He scratched the back of his ear. "Uh, yeah. I don't know. I never told you and Dad about it because I thought it would get me in trouble," he said.

"Did you develop these… _symptoms_  recently?" she asked, not sure what to call it.

"Yeah, right after I got sick," he said.

Raven was left confused by the conversation, draping her hood up in order to block off Marie's discomfort.

Gar bowed his head, deciding to indulge his newfound skills. "Not only do I smell better. I can hear better too," he said. "Like I could hear the animals far,  ** _FAR_**  away, like…all of them. It's actually pretty noisy and hard to hear." He scowled, covering one side of his ears.

Raven sensed the topic was bothering him and took the moment to change it. "Is it cool where we're going?" she simply asked, her face becoming deadpan. "It's hot out here," she said.

She was tempted to take off her poncho but kept it on for security reasons.

"O—of course," Marie stumbled with her words. "There's air conditioning back at the cabin, we'll talk more once we arrive."

The kids nodded, appreciating her suggestion. They continued tracking their way to civilization, the jungle becoming thinner by each step. Raven stood close to Gar, sensing something familiar. Her memories traced back to the quantum plane, the outline from the boy she met resembling him. She grimaced from the connection, not finding it possible. Gar seemed to pick up on her sudden mood change, and if by second nature, decided to pry.

"Raven, did you eat a bad banana or something? Your face looks like my Dad's when he's working," he cautiously explained.

She was taken back by his comment, not realizing she was making herself obvious.

"I'm—I'm fine!" she exclaimed, looking away from him with a soft blush of embarrassment.

Strange, she never felt that before.

He gave her a toothy grin; something she felt was often going to be a trademark.

"I hope you'll be able to stay with us," he said, following it with a hum. "It's been lonely. Mom and Dad don't play with me often. And ever since I got sick, I haven't been able to visit Chief Tawaba. So I'm glad I was able to make a new friend!"

Raven frowned, finding his story to be too depressing for someone like him who was all smiles. "I…I never…had a friend before," she whispered. "What does…that even mean?" she asked.

Gar was left speechless by her words. He soon shook it off, beaming softly.

"A friend is someone who is somewhat like you! They're not family, but you share a bond with them. You like being with them because they play with you," he said, hoping his words were satisfactory. "And since I'm your first friend, I can be your  _ **best**_  friend!" he exclaimed confidently.

"Best…friend?" She became puzzled by his explanation. "How is that different from…friend?" she asked.

He frowned with a childlike pout, his ears twitching slightly. He then pointed his finger in the air as if to shout Eureka!

"A best friend is someone  _ **special**_!" he concurred proudly. "Someone who you can talk to about  _ **anything**_! And you can totally be yourself around them!"

"Be…. myself?" She didn't seem comfortable by that aspect. "Sounds…. dangerous."

"What? No!" he said, not sure why she would think that. "They make you feel at home!"

"Home?" She was startled by the word. "Sorry, I don't get it," she said apologetically.

What was home to her? Why couldn't she remember?

Gar was left dumbfounded, finding Raven stranger than he thought. Still, he was drawn to her.

"Don't worry about it!" he said, dispelling her gloom. "You'll get it!"

She just nodded, her face practically buried inside her hood. Not one for silence, Gar soon bombarded her with questions.

"So what kind of food do you like? What music do you like? What's your favorite cartoon? Who's your favorite hero? What's your favorite color? Oh! Mine is green! Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" And his ramblings went off from there.

Raven did her best to absorb his hyperactive emotions, sending her into a whirlwind of dizziness. Marie told Garfield to calm down since he was obviously distressing the girl. He groaned, doing his best to appeal to his mother's demand. Despite the disgruntled six-year-old, Raven could still sense his jovial nature.

She smiled blissfully, welcoming it.

End Chapter

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiome-Yasha: "Yeah, I know, this chapter was shorter compared to the first, but I had its outline ready and kept the pace as I intended. This chapter was mostly on introducing Garfield and his mom, giving hints of his origin and how it will mingle with Raven's. We'll see Mark Logan and mentions of a few other characters next chapter. I don't want readers to get the wrong idea. This story will have dark moments in them, it's DC universe after all. So despite Gar and Raven's innocent interaction, they will face a lot of hardships together, all the way to being teenagers. That includes events with Doom Patrol, Titans, Terra, etc. For that, I'm deciding to permanently change the fic to rated M. This will be a big journey story, so hope everyone is prepared for it!
> 
> Thank you all who added this story to their favorites and follows! It means a lot to me! I hope to hear reviews and comments on what you're enjoying so far! This is my first Teen Titans fic, so any feedback is appreciated! See you next time in Chapter 3: Broken Bird! :D"


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights belong to WB and DC."
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the wait on this one! Just to let you know, we're going to be in Africa for a while. However, there will be some familiar villainy afoot during our stay here for sure. Who that person is, will be a surprise! If you know the comics, you might know him ;). Now, onward to the next chapter!"

Chapter 3: Broken Bird

The sun had traveled a bit since their journey, nearing towards the west side of the Savanna Mountains. Garfield happily held onto Raven's hand, walking briskly ahead of his mother. Marie took advantage of his stride to watch over the children from behind. There had been rumors of poachers lately trying to sneak over the border, setting off multiple alarms in her head. Those fools never knew restraint when it came to money.

They soon exited the jungle, discovering an open barn-like area waiting for them. It was desolate for sure, but it was obvious that someone was living here. Raven was left surprised by the miles of land, stretching as far as the eye can see. Not too far from them was even a cabin with a large white tent propped beside it.

Garfield beamed, already taking off with a disgruntled Raven flailing behind him.

"Dad! We're home!" he shouted. "And I made a new friend!"

Marie shook her head with a smile, doing her best to keep pace. An older blond gentleman, most likely in his thirties, soon came out of the plastic shelter, carefully drying his hands from a recent wash.

"Garfield!" he exclaimed happily, but it soon faltered when spotting the young guest next to him. "And who is this?"

"This is Raven!" He swung their hands back and forth, grinning cheerfully.

Raven felt like her arm was acting on its own, following his rhythm. Still, if he kept smiling like that, she was pretty sure it would become permanent.

"We found her in the jungle," Marie said, taking her place behind the two youngsters. "She was alone, Mark. And, let's just say she's a bit special."

Garfield decided to explain, holding back no filters. "She can make her forehead do zippy zappy things!" he clarified excitedly. "Like a superhero!"

"Superhero?" Raven echoed the term, not quite getting it.

However, if Gar deemed it good, then she was all for it.

"Have there been any missing reports of a girl from any of the patrols?" Marie asked her husband, hoping he had any clues.

"None that I'm aware of that fits this girl's description," he said, studying Raven's appearance with curiosity. He knelt down to the girl, passing a friendly smile. "Raven, do you know where your parents are?" he asked, starting with something simple.

She put a hand to her chest, stepping back slightly. "I…I don't know…"

This alerted Gar's parents with utmost concern.

"You don't know?" Mark questioned, not quite convinced. "Do you not remember?"

She shook her head, the cobwebs in her brain creating pressure to her gem. It began to ignite, sending warnings signs of electrical current. She could see flashes of fire and smoke, striking her vision with harsh reality.

"No…please, don't ask me!" she soon shouted, clenching her eyes shut. "I don't know! I promise! I don't know anything! All I remember is the black, and…a light. That's all! Please, don't make it come out!" She pleaded, covering her forehead.

Mark frowned with dismay, raising a hand up to comfort the girl. However, his son beat him to it.

"It's okay, Raven!" Gar shushed her, patting her arm as she began to whimper. "Don't cry…" For some reason, he hated seeing the tears that flooded her eyes; a girl like her should be smiling.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you," Mark answered sympathetically. "Let's just get you inside…maybe a bath will help with all that mud on you." He turned to Gar. "Show her where it is, little man. Your mother will be there soon once she and I have some grown-up talk."

Gar did a salute. "Yes, sir!" He instantly bolted up the porch, dragging a ragdoll of a Raven behind.

Mark then stood up from his knees, watching the kids disappear inside the cabin before focusing his attention on his wife.

"Raven, huh?" he asked. "She really was alone?"

Marie nodded, sighing heavily. "Yes, and you can be sure, she's not what you deem…normal."

"Neither is Gar—not anymore that is," he confided somberly.

"Speaking of our son, I learned some interesting facts from him today," she said, catching his interest. "Apparently he can hear ten times than normal and smell too. It's actually how he found Raven in the jungle."

Mark's eyes grew wide from the revelation. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "He told me himself, apparently he developed them after his transformation."

"That serum and Sakutia disease did more than I thought," Mark concluded, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I never would have imagined such alterations to occur. I'm going to have to talk to him about it. As for Raven…."

Marie interrupted him, proposing an idea. "Maybe Rita might have some clues? She is filming nearby for her next film. Maybe one of the staff members lost a girl or something?"

"Highly unlikely given her circumstances…did you  _ **really**_  just found her alone?" he asked, finding it hard to believe.

She nodded. "Yeah, trust me, I'm quite lost myself," she said, shrugging lightly.

"Hmm, give me the coordinates if you can of where you found her. I'll do some research and see if I can find anything," he said.

"Take the jeep, it's a bit of a way," she offered. "I can handle the kids…. I think."

Mark kissed her gently on the lips, landing a gentle squeeze upon her hips. "Please be safe," he said inside a whisper. "I'm sure the girl is harmless, but…"

"I know, Mark," she said, patting his shoulders. " _ **You**_  just stay safe out there. Our adventures in Upper Lamumba have just become stranger. We don't know what to expect out there now."

He gave that trademark Logan smile that made Marie want to smack him. "Green monkeys, strange little girls with powers, and Justice League satellite's being shot into space? What could be next?"

* * *

Garfield swung his legs while sitting on the toilet seat, gazing at Raven intently. She was busy studying the small lavatory, poking at the zebra designed curtains. Honestly, she wasn't sure if getting involved with the Logans was the best idea. Still, she didn't sense any evil intentions from them, only general concern. Gar continued being loud with his emotions, practically smothering her. He was refreshing to say the least, finding a past she couldn't explain to be isolated and alone. If it weren't for his strange ability, she probably would still be out there in the Jungle.

The thought encouraged her curiosity. "You…you said you smelled me?"

Gar perked his head up, nodding vigorously. "Yup!" he exclaimed.

Raven hid her face within her hood. "What…what do I smell like?"

He stared up at the ceiling, giving it a deep thought. "Hmmm, it's hard. You almost smell like a weird plant, like the ones they burn on those sticky thingies."

Raven picked up on his description linking to incense. For some reason, smelling like burnt wood didn't seem alluring to her. She instinctively sniffed her cloak, picking up traces of cotton soil and feces from the material.

"And not the bad kind either," he said, clarifying her. "The good kind! The ones that…make you just want to sleep into it. I like it!"

She blushed from his meaning. She didn't think her scent would have such an effect. Without any form of hesitation, Gar stood up and took a whiff of her. His face was so close to hers, their noses were practically touching.

"Even with all that mud, I can still smell it!" he chimed happily, practically purring.

If Raven thought she was red before, she must have been a blinding scarlet by now. She shoved Gar away from her, protruding a soft whine.

"Don't stand so close," she harshly demanded, pouting angrily. "You'll make the bad stuff come out again."

He rubbed his arm, frowning dejectedly. "Oh, sorry!" he hastily apologized.

The door to the bathroom soon opened, revealing Marie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you wait," she humbly said. "Gar, your father will be out for a bit. So you and I must do our best to make Raven feel at home."

He got excited at the word  _'home'_. "So does that mean she gets to stay with us?"

"Not quite," she said. "So don't get ahead of yourself."

"Awww…" he deflated with a sigh.

"Until then, let's get you washed up, Raven." She walked over to the shower, drawing back the curtains.

She turned the rusty knobs against the wall, instantly triggering the hose. Water shot out like jets, white noise filling the room. It relaxed Raven to a certain degree, causing her to be eager. Before she could take off her shawl, Marie stopped her, her gaze slowly edging over to her son. Gar stood patiently, not quite catching the hint.

"Um, Gar," Marie started. "A bit of privacy for Raven, please."

"Oh!" He said, turning himself around with his back towards them—as if that fixed the problem.

His mother was not amused. "Garfield…." She got up and gently scooted him out the door. "Wait for us in your room, young man."

"Why can't I take a bath with Raven!" he soon argued with a huff. "You and Dad take baths together almost all the time!"

Marie's face heated up tremendously, causing Raven to reflect it upon her very own cheeks.

"Garfield Mark Logan!" she shouted, her anger very apparent.

Just like that, he performed a dash that even the Flash would be impressed with.

Marie shook her head. "I swear…what am I going to with that boy?" she asked herself.

"Did Gar say something bad?" Raven inquired harmlessly.

"You can say that." Marie giggled uncomfortably. "Now then, let's see about that shower."

Raven fiddled with the tie to her poncho, developing cold feet. It felt weird to expose herself like this to a total stranger. This was beyond her comfort zone. Marie put a hand to her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. She held such a motherly smile that it washed away Raven's insecurities. She returned her smile, relaxing instantly from the traded warmth. She slipped off her cloak, allowing it to drop carelessly on the floor.

"Here, this might help you get some privacy." Marie brought up a towel, blocking the girl from view.

Raven nodded with appreciation, unzipping the rest of her clothes. It was difficult at first, her small arms barely reaching the back zipper. She managed though, sliding the tight material clean off from her body. Marie passed her the towel in order to cover her nudity. They turned to the tub, foam rising from the water.

"I put some soap in," Marie said, "I hope you don't mind."

Raven stared at the bubbles with amazement, her lips quirking slightly into a smile. "It's so pretty!" she said, dropping her towel as she crawled right in.

Marie was surprised by the young girl's eagerness, finding her son's influence to have rubbed off on her. Despite Raven's desolate nature, there was a young soul inside screaming for freedom. Her body became buried in the pink colored suds, shivering in delight. Marie took the time though to examine the girl's skin, inspecting for any wounds.

' _No bite marks. At least we can exclude crazy monkey attacks from our list,'_ she softly said to herself, adding shampoo to Raven's silken hair.  _'Still, what could she be? She seems like such an ordinary girl. How could someone so small display such destructive behavior?'_

Raven felt Marie's emotions as if they were her own. She became crestfallen, sensing her fears and distrust. The woman never realizing herself that she had the exact same questions running inside her mind.

* * *

Raven was sporting a large white t-shirt and one of Gar's spare pants when they entered his room. The clothes were obviously a little big on her, but Marie gave her a belt to keep them from falling around her small waist. Her leotard and cloak were long tossed inside the wash, oddly causing her to feel naked. Her hair dripped time from time, soaking her back and neck. Gar gawked at her, finding her appearance to be alluring.

There was one thing he had to check though.

He got up away from his animal toys and quickly made his way over to her. He leaned in close and sniffed cautiously. Raven instinctively recoiled away from him, blushing softly from the closeness.

' _Doesn't he know boundaries?'_  She nearly wanted to shout.

"I can still smell you," he said, grinning softly. "Even after the bath, it's still there."

Raven balled her fists into the borrowed shirt, bashfully looking away.

Marie slapped her hands together, getting the kids' attention. "You two must be hungry? Are there any special requests? Not that there's much when living out here to shop for."

Raven was puzzled by the remark, realizing her choice in appetite to be very scarce. As much as she tried to recall what she liked to eat, nothing came to mind.

Gar raised his hand up, jumping excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Waffles!" he shouted. "Raven, you'll love it! Mom makes good waffles!"

"Waffles?" she inquired hesitantly.

Marie chuckled. "Sure, why not? Are you okay with that, Raven?"

She didn't know how to respond since she had no clue what this  _'waffle'_ was. She nodded, for the most part, her stomach grumbling loudly.

"Alright then, I'll get that started. You kids just stay inside the house and keep each other company." Marie walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

As soon as her presence fated, Gar yanked Raven's hand. He hastily led her to the floor with him, picking up his toys.

"Want to play?" he simply asked.

Raven took a toy lion, inspecting it curiously.

"What is this?"

"Oh! That's a lion! The King of the jungle!"

"A king?"

"Yup!" He soon picked up another plastic animal. "And this is a tiger! It's my favorite!"

"Why is it your favorite?"

Gar hummed in deep thought before replying. "Because it looks cool!"

She was dissatisfied by his simplistic reasoning but shrugged with amusement all the same.

"What's your favorite?" he asked, leaning in close to her. "Is it a Raven?"

"I…. I don't know…" she meekly whispered, shuffling away from him. "I…don't think I have one…"

His ears sank down from her reply, releasing a discouraged sigh. He soon perked up though, never being one to stay down too long.

"We'll find one!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure there's an animal you like! We just got to find it!" He picked up another toy. "Maybe the gi—gir—gira—giraffe! Oh! Or the hippo! Or…"

She winced from his raveling emotions, sensing a bit of desperation in his tone. His eagerness came at her like a swarm, circling around her like a whirlpool. She felt the gem on her forehead begin to react, instantly forcing it down.

"Garfield…" She managed to hiss out his name. "We don't have to find one now."

He became crestfallen. "Oh…I guess you're right. You just want to play then?"

"I thought that's what you wanted us to do?"

"Hehehe…right."

She shook her head. She wondered if his attention spam was always going to be this short.

Not long, she picked up the 'zebra', as Garfield called it, admiring its stripes. It resembled the tiger's design, but Gar mentioned them being completely different. Despite his age, he was actually quite intelligent about animals. Raven figured it was because of his upbringing and parent's profession. They played for a bit, Gar occasionally animating the toys with sounds. She giggled from each of his imitations, soothing her soul. The simple act of her chortle though caused her chakra to glow.

Gar didn't seem to notice, soon picking up the 'monkey'. He became stoic in an instant, disturbing the girl.

Raven picked up his sudden mood change. "Gar?" she asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

He didn't respond, rousing her to speak louder.

"Gar!"

She snapped him out of his daydream, dropping the toy. "Oh, sorry!" He laughed sheepishly.

She frowned from the pain he was carrying. He kept it so well hidden; she couldn't believe she missed it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He bowed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She picked up the monkey, studying its features. It seemed harmless, but Gar obviously held traces of fear against it.

"Are you scared of the monkey?" she asked bluntly.

The green-skinned boy stared at her mildly shocked. His emotions latched onto her, triggering her to feel ill. Raven held onto her bowels, her concern overpowering his distress. He anxiously bit his lower lip. Without any knowledge of restraint from how sharp his teeth were, he broke the skin. Blood trickled down his chin, alarming Raven instantly.

"Gar!" She leaped towards him, grazing her fingers over his jaw.

The emotional spike of concern caused her gem to react, striking the plastic primate with a malicious pop. Both children jumped up from the sound, studying the singe mark where the toy once resided.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Raven said.

Gar crossed his legs, sinking his hands down between his thighs. He sucked on his lip, mending the small gash with the taste of copper in his mouth.

"It's okay…I didn't want to play anymore anyway."

His response broke something inside her. "I swear I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed. "I just…I felt…" She fiddled with her words, not quite sure how to explain.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Raven. Don't be sad. I know you didn't mean to. I'm not really into monkeys anyway."

She stared at him in disbelief. Why was he trying to make her feel better when he was obviously bothered by something? There was so much she wanted to ask. Why was he green? Why did he have fangs and pointed-ears? Why was the monkey so important? Why was he  _smiling_  at  _her_?

He pretended to be distracted, sniffing the air.

"Hey, I think the waffles are done!" He scrambled up to his feet, heading over to the door. "Come on!" He sprinted down the hall, not even bothering to wait to see if she was following him.

Raven just sat there and swallowed his fleeting emotions, suddenly feeling empty inside with a sharp pain in her chest.

* * *

Mark turned off the ignition to his jeep after switching the gear to park. The sun was already starting to settle down, so he had to move fast in examining the area.

He looked down at his map, nodding with approval. "This is the right spot," he said, exiting the vehicle.

He could hear the exotic sounds of birds and insects, signaling the nocturnal call of the upcoming night. Beasts of all kind would either be hunting soon or resting after a satisfied feast. His boots crunched under the gravel, clicking up a penlight towards the darker areas. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He watched his steps, avoiding any poisonous reptiles. As much as he ventured, he still couldn't find any clues of Raven's origin.

He knelt down to the ground, touching the dirt and leaves. "No tracks, no residue of any kind…how can that be? Not like the girl could have popped out of thin air?"

Out of cynical humor, he stared up at the sky.

"A Raven…. given the irony of it, they're not considered local here," he whispered suspiciously. "Just what nest did you fall out of I wonder?"

With no results to be found, Mark would have to take other measures to find out. He just hoped it didn't lead to trouble.

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiome-Yasha: Another chapter is done! This chapter and the next seven have been outlined and prepped. I would have to work on the rest when I can. My goal is to at least post a chapter every month. Hopefully, I can update more than that, but sometimes it might be tricky given my schedule. I do plan to update chapter 4 hopefully soon ;). There's A LOT of adventure/journey in this story, one that will test Garfield and Raven's relationship for sure. Through the thick of it all, it's them against the world and seeing if they'll overcome it.
> 
> As for ThatsWhatSheZed thank you for your review! I actually edited a few Gar's quotes from the last chapter. Hopefully, this one felt better :). I don't want to make him completely underdeveloped in his speech. Given the fact, his parents are scientists I'm sure there's a lot of things that confuse him, but I'm confident he has knowledge of animals at the very least. Since he was clever enough to turn into a mongoose to save his mother from a snake in the comics. The boy can definitely surprise you I believe. I do hope you and many others continue to enjoy what I have in store! :D
> 
> As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! Please don't be shy and definitely leave reviews! I want to push this story forward in a positive light! Next chapter will DEFINITELY be longer. See you guys next time in Chapter 4: Bed Bug bites!


	4. Chapter 4: Bed Bug Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights belong to WB and DC."
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: "I've been anticipating in writing this chapter! Once again, thank you all for the supportive from last chapter! Though, I have to laugh at the false sense of security people are commenting on how innocent and pure bbrae and this story have been. Oh, the time will come for sure ;)."

Chapter 4: Bed Bug Bites

It had almost been a week since Raven's arrival and recent stay in the Logan family's home. She was fairly adjusting to their domestic life, keeping herself distant for the most part. Ever since the incident with Garfield, she feared him not wanting to be close to her. However, it's been quite the opposite. The boy kept by her like glue, doing everything possible to get her to open up. In her best effort, Raven tried to absorb his emotions as a clutch to block out her own. She didn't know whether to find his presence to be something positive or negative to her empathic abilities.

There were times he would frazzle her, poking her nerves to react with minimal damage. Then there were others when all she wanted to do was latch onto him, calming her instantly before a storm could break out. Safe to say, it was all signs of weakness, and she hated it. He manifested a blanket around her, spreading his light carelessly without any regard of distrust. There was obviously some form of darkness brewing inside him, but his smile never faltered to let it corrupt him. Admiration would best describe how she felt towards him, with a hint of envy.

She embraced his carefree spirit, sealing it as her anchor.

Although, it wasn't like she neglected Mark and Marie's affection. In the recent days since she could remember, they've become the closest thing to parents to her. Thanks to Marie, waffles have become Raven's favorite thing to eat—to the point the girl couldn't stop requesting them. Garfield approved of her choice, commenting how no one could refuse the power of the waffles. The woman had true love and devotion, giving her time for the lonesome girl as if she were her own.

As for Mark, he had a more professional approach to her. He deemed her a mystery, using all matter of resources. She shared whatever she could that will help them figure out who she was, which seemed harmless enough. Of course, her obscure memories weren't very informative. Mark was at the brink of frustration due to the lack of her recollection. Tried as she might, it felt like some invisible force was blocking her from discerning her past.

Which led to their current situation.

"Raven, we're going to try and take some blood samples today. Would you be okay with that?" Mark asked inquisitively, hoping it wouldn't have come to this.

Gar flinched from his father's words, frowning deeply with concern. Raven picked up on the shift of his emotions. She tried to pinpoint the disturbance, but it was gone within a second. Still, his reaction was all she needed to be skeptical.

Mark's proposition caused his eyes to waver with concern. "It'll be a delicate procedure. I promise you won't get hurt. All we're going to do is draw a bit of blood."

She stiffened. "Why?" she asked, knowing full well that blood was to remain inside the body.

"It'll take some time to decipher the results, but with your powers, it might help us to know if you're human or not," he simply said.

"Don't I look human?" She was almost offended by the notion. "I mean, Garfield is green?"

The boy's shoulder sagged, hinting that he was a bit hurt by her comment. She was unfazed by his reaction, too enthralled by her own irritation instead.

"Well, Gar is a special case," Mark said, patting his son's head. "He never looked like this before."

Raven turned to the boy, realizing how cruel she sounded. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, because you're still Gar," she said, hoping her words had a more kind effect. "I'm…just scared…. because…what if I'm not?" She bowed her head, avoiding their gaze.

Gar did his best to reassure her. "Don't worry, Raven. Mom and Dad are the best! They made me feel better when I got sick," he said, pulling at the neckerchief around his neck. "And no matter what, I'll still be your friend," he added cheerfully.

She bit her lip, wishing she could believe him. Who's to say what the results will be? Then again, she guessed she was no different from Gar. Despite his appearance, she was still fond of the idea of being his friend—and that's what she needed most right now.

She soon nodded, agreeing with Mark's suggestion. "Okay, if you think it'll help."

The geneticist appreciated her corporation. "We'll try to make this quick." He gently ushered Raven away from Gar, leading her out the door.

Safe to say, this caused the girl to panic.

She instantly maneuvered herself away from Mark, creating distance between them. "Not without Gar! He has to come too!" she yelled, refusing to budge.

Mark was startled by her outburst. The windows close to them shook, clear evidence of Raven's distress. Gar carefully kept his gaze on the girl, his instincts kicking in.

He looked up at his father, pulling at his sleeve. "It's okay, Dad. I can go."

Mark was hesitant. "Are you sure, Gar? Last time you were there…"

He gulped, banishing the weight inside his chest. "I know, but Raven's scared…so I'll go."

The man was baffled by his son's words. Given the fact it's the same lab where he almost died, it was hard to enter the place without reminiscing the horrific pain he was in. The boy truly was meant for great things.

"Sometimes, you amaze me, Gar," Mark said with a proud smile. "You're a true friend."

The boy grinned widely, putting on a brave face. He couldn't hide from Raven though, feeling dread at the back of her throat. She instinctively grabbed her shoulder, a sharp pain traveling through her bloodstream. It left as soon as it came, deciding to ignore it for the most part.

Mark opened the door, guiding the kids outside. It was a hot day, to say the least. The heat from the sun and the earth's core met, blurring the mountains. Everything seemed dry, creating little moisture in the air. Raven brought down her hood, having returned days ago to her regular attire. Thank goodness for her leotard, providing some source of freedom to her legs.

They quickly made their way inside the tent beside the cabin. It was Raven's first time inside the plastic dome, surprised to see a guest waiting for them inside. A tall man with dark hair stood by one of the tables, examining a clipboard with certain genetic coding. The whole place was a miniature laboratory, containing all matter of tools. They even had a medical bed, which oddly seemed unsettling to her.

Mark seemed displeased by the man's prying, alerting him immediately of their presence. "Samuel, you know those notes are confidential."

The man gave a cheeky smirk, chuckling lowly when placing the clipboard down. "Forgive me, Mark. I was just curious about the bio results from Gar's recent tests. And may I remind you, as head of the Upper Lamumba biogenetic program, I am well classified to inspect any, if all, your  _notes_. So lest I must constantly remind you, it's Dr. Register to you."

Mark's lip twitched, scoffing lightly. "I wasn't even aware of your visit today."

"Well, given your situation, I became quite fascinated. Now, is this the girl I've been hearing about from your recent reports?" he asked, hands behind his back.

Gar growled, judging his posture to be malevolent; he never did like the man.

Samuel gazed over at him with interest. "He's still green with fangs I see. To think your serum would take such measures," he spoke cunningly, turning his attention to Raven. "As for the girl, it's obvious she carries some form of mutation. Is it true you're planning to extract a blood sample from her today?"

Mark sighed, evidently annoyed. Samuel was a brilliant man, but his ambitions could cause one to question his intentions. He was hard to refuse, given his support to their research.

"Yes, but it's only for examination purposes," Mark clarified sternly. "We don't know much about her, and she has little to give of her past. This is the only method I can think of given our resources."

"Yes, I've heard no one has even made reports to claim her…a pity," he said, never keeping his eyes off of her. "Such a sweet looking girl, you would think someone would want her back."

She felt uncomfortable by his lingering gaze, provoking Gar to speak.

"Raven belongs with us!" he shouted. "We found her! So she's ours!"

Samuel laughed. "Quite a bold statement, young Logan. You're right, at least she has that."

Mark shoved pass the man, offering Raven a seat on the exam table. "As enlightening as your visit has been, Dr. Register, I have some work to do. I'll be sure to send you my reports later."

"Why the rush to send me away? I could lend you a hand," he said, walking over around the bed so he was behind Raven. "We are men of science. This involves both of us."

"I don't want to make Raven any more frightened than she already is," he said, slowly gathering his supplies.

"Come now, do I look scary to you?" he asked Raven, offering a smile.

She never answered, drawing her knees close to her. Gar glared at the man, his fangs lining into a snarl. He reached over and grabbed Raven's hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. She took the gesture willingly, leaning closer to him. Mark added several needles to a tray, including a rubber band. They clattered, causing Raven to fidget with unwanted anticipation.

"I just don't want her powers to act up from all the tension," he said, showing general concern.

"So I've heard. She seems to manifest negative energy from her gem, correct?" Samuel asked, studying the artifact on her forehead. "Maybe it could be removed and analyzed?"

Dreading the idea, Raven's chakra latched onto one of the flasks nearby them, shattering it instantly. They all jumped from the destructive display, intriguing Samuel even further.

"Let's not talk about that," Mark warned him.

"You're right, that discussion is for another time."

Gar ignored them, focusing his attention on Raven's quivering face instead. She had lied down, allowing Mark to roll up her sleeve. He strapped the tourniquet around her lower bicep, keeping it tight enough for blood circulation. Mark told her to close her fist, dabbing alcohol on her arm. He prepared one of the disinfected needles, drawing the sharp tip near her skin. Raven whimpered anxiously, squeezing Gar's hand even tighter. Unbeknownst to her, Gar was facing his own fear against the object. Their emotions mended together, causing her forehead to feel dangerously hot.

Mark instantly stopped, the needle barely reaching its target.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked, almost anxious.

"I don't think this is a good time to do this," he said, placing the syringe down. "Raven will just lose control at this point."

Samuel was not one for petty excuses. "Here, this might help. Gar hand me your scarf," he said, directing his hand to the boy.

Gar hesitatingly held onto his neckerchief, not quite thrilled with the idea of giving it away.

"Trust me, I have an idea." The estrange scientist smiled, urging the boy.

"What are you planning?" Mark questioned suspiciously.

"Just a little mind game that might help," he said. "We'll cover Raven's eyes and forehead. That way, she won't see a thing, and henceforth, can't feel it either."

"That seems unlikely to work," Mark contended firmly.

"What's the harm in trying?"

' _Everything,'_  Mark wanted to say.

"I'll leave it to Raven to decide," he said instead.

They all waited for her response. Raven buried her head between her shoulders, shifting her gaze over to Gar. He stared back at her, his eyes shimmering with utmost care. There was something brewing inside his mind, pouring into her psyche. It burdened her, causing the space between her neck and collarbone to blister.

She just wanted to get this over with.

"Will you keep holding my hand?" she asked. "I think I can do it if we do that."

Gar was mildly shocked by her request. "Of course! I won't let go, I promise," he said, beaming softly. "I'll keep holding on no matter what!"

Samuel observed the display between the two, finding it rather interesting. For such a short time, there was obviously a bond between them. Maybe it's because they were kids, and had no other person around to relate to. Judging by their peculiar appearances, one could only hypothesize. Mark's theory came with a more delicate thesis, viewing the two to have something more promising. Whether that was a good thing, he wasn't so sure.

It didn't take Raven long to make her decision, nodding to the scientists to proceed. Gar warily slipped off his handkerchief, revealing a rather large bite mark on his shoulder. Raven just stared at the wound; to think that's what he's been hiding. Gar passed the cotton material to Samuel's awaiting hands. He positioned himself above Raven, tying the cloth around her face. It was big enough to shield her eyes and forehead, giving her little to visualize.

"You can lie back down, Raven." She heard Mark say, following his instructions.

It wasn't like the darkness served any better, but she hoped it was enough to censor her thoughts. As promised, Garfield held her hand, gently rubbing his eyes at times. Despite the movement, he kept their hands secured and locked. Raven appreciated his endurance, having learned that he wasn't a fan of staying still from their time together. Mark took this moment to try and inject the needle once more. She could feel its presence, slowly inching its way towards her skin. The foreboding pressure was enough to make her whimper, drawing her arm instinctively away.

"Raven," Mark spoke sternly but with obvious care. "I need you to stay still. We'll try to make this quick."

Gar squeezed her hand, signaling her to be brave. Mark held onto her wrist, keeping her steady for the most part. The prick met her skin, digging into her vein. Tears fell fast down her cheeks, letting out a sob. The pain scorched her, making it rather uncomfortable. Mark quickly pulled the top to the syringe, drawing up her blood. Gar watched in horror at the sequence of it all, replaying nightmares from his own experience nearly a week ago.

It shot out like a beacon, inserting itself inside Raven.

The poor girl immediately reacted from the transfer. It came suddenly, wrenching her body in multiple waves of hot flashes. Sweat broke from her skin, and the twinge inside her arm became more like a dagger. It twisted into her bloodstream like a virus, causing Raven to scream in agony.

Mark was startled by the intense response. "Raven!" he shouted. "Calm down!"

" _ **No! Make it stop! Make it stop!"**_  she screamed, the scarf around her face becoming encased in black energy. " _ **The pain, it's too much! It hurts!**_ "

The intense emotion plagued her body, causing her to thrash and shout uncontrollably. Gar viciously held onto her while Samuel pinned her shoulders down. Mark quickly drew out the first sample of blood, attempting another. Again, she felt the familiar prick, the pain intensifying once more. The rubber band around her upper arm was long discarded, having done its purpose. Blood flowed naturally into the tube of the needle, doing quick work. However, as quick as Mark tried to be, she just couldn't handle it.

These memories, they weren't hers.

Gar had tears filling up in the corner of his eyes, recalling his past with every detail. Raven consumed it without knowledge of the consequences. It poured into her, filtering inside her mind. The sound of static broke through the air, and before long, the neckerchief around her face was blasted clean off. An umbra beam shot out from her forehead, knocking Samuel onto his back. The stream of energy traveled throughout the room, shattering every beaker in a chorus. Glass flew across the floor, spreading shards and fluids practically everywhere.

Mark had completed storing all the blood capsules he needed during the chaos. Having had the stress of saving his son's life, the situation felt all too familiar. The real challenge now was to calm Raven down before she destroyed the whole place.

"Raven, you have to stop!" Gar shouted, never faltering his hold on her hand.

Every unknown instinct told him to run, but a deeper human side of him forced him to stay. He ducked down, dodging debris in the air. The poor girl continued to cry, encasing everything in her shadow.

" _ **No more, Gar! Please, no more!"**_  she screamed, begging him as she fell victim to his rampant suffering. " _ **I don't want it!**_ "

Samuel braced himself on his knees, ignoring the cuts on his face and hands. "We have to sedate her!" He quickly glanced around the room for any sedation darts.

Without thinking, he grabbed the first one he believed would help. He rushed and jabbed the sharp barb right into Raven's neck. The drug worked instantly, silencing her cries with an abrupt hiss of submission.

Mark reacted immediately in mortification. " _ **Are you crazy? That's dangerous!**_ "

Raven was lulled into a passive stare, her mouth gaping open with a wheeze. Gar stared in horror, assuming the worse.

"What did you  _ **DO**_  to her?" he yelled.

Samuel had little remorse for his actions though, reading the label to the dose he just injected into her. "A form of benzodiazepines? I never knew you had this in your arsenal, Mark."

The man angrily pulled at his collar, clearly upset. "You shouldn't have taken such drastic measures! Especially on a little girl! One wrong move and you could have killed her!"

"Like you with your son!" he shot back.

Mark was caught off guard by his remark, soon shoving the man away from his grip.

"That was different," he reasoned. "It was either life or death."

"And I say this situation called for a similar outcome. The girl is obviously not human," Samuel commented dryly. "It was either our lives or hers." He stared down at Raven, catching a glimpse of her rising chest. "Obviously the girl is still breathing, so no need to be dramatic."

Raven's hand became limp in Gar's hold, distressing the boy with a deep frown. He glared up at Samuel, releasing a low rumble in his chest. Something within him wanted to tear the man apart, something he was disturbingly willing to succumb to. Before he could attempt what that possible sensation was, his mother burst through the tent.

"What the hell happened here?" she exclaimed in shock. "I heard all the commotion from inside the house!"

Mark looked away in shame, not knowing how to start. Samuel took the initiative to explain the situation, his mind secretly racing with a newfound interest.

All the while, Raven's unconscious state was all Gar could keep his gaze on. Somehow, he could only blame himself for being the cause of it.

* * *

' _I expect results by next week.'_

Samuel's words repeated inside Mark's mind, causing the man to grunt with fatigue. He rubbed his hand into his disheveled hair, sinking it low into his face. It was late in the evening by the time Register left. He returned to the Congo, having vacant the spot for his own research and gain. Mark had given him all the data he managed to record since Gar's incident, knowing that was the reason for his visit. However, now that he knew about Raven, things were going to get difficult. The girl had displayed immense power back there, a clear indication of abnormality in her DNA. What that detailed exactly was something Samuel was all too interested to find out.

"Dammit," Mark cursed under his breath. "If only I had more clues to go by."

"What do you expect?" Marie asked aloud. "Raven is a mysterious girl with untold power. Of course, Samuel would be intrigued by her. We have no trace of her lineage, and she was found randomly inside the jungle. She's a clear case as any to be a possible subject in our cause."

"I know, but considering we have nothing to go by, they can easily take her away," he said somberly. "She'll be nothing more than a lab rat."

"Gar would be devastated," she said. "Granted, he's only known her for a week, but the boy is attached to her. Ever since his accident, she has been the closest thing to a friend."

"Her abilities though, they're obviously dangerous. I have a funny feeling she could've of killed us back there if she really wanted to," he said, resting his chin against his hands.

"Mark! Don't say such a thing!"

"It's true! You saw the damage in there!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…maybe we should just let them handle her. She's obviously beyond anything I imagined."

"You do know what they'll do to her, don't you?" she asked, completely stunned by her husband's suggestion. "You just said it yourself!"

"I know, Marie! Dammit, you don't think I know!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the kitchen table. It rattled, creating uncomfortable silence between the two. He took this moment to settle himself. "Dammit…. I know," he whispered with his head down.

Marie replicated his defeated posture, hugging herself. "You said he expects her blood results in a week?"

He nodded. "A week."

In the shadows of the hallway, Gar had his back pressed firmly against the wall. He had heard everything his parents had said, not quite understanding all of it. The thing that stuck out the most was the topic of them giving Raven up. He grimaced at the thought, fidgeting his hands together. Sure, her powers were scary back there, but he was convinced that it wasn't her fault!

As her best friend, it was his job to defend her.

Soon his parents broke into mutters, signaling him to take his leave. They must have realized they were being loud and decided to break into whispers so they wouldn't disturb the children from listening in. Gar quietly walked down the hall, not wanting to trigger any creaks from the floorboard. When he made it back to his room most of it was covered in darkness, with only a hint of an afterglow from the fading sun. Raven was resting peacefully on his bed, proving she hadn't moved since last he saw her.

She's been using his bed since her arrival, causing him to take refuge on the floor. It wasn't a bad thing though, he actually grew to like it. For some reason, his body took his new sleeping arrangement rather well. Plus, his mom left him with a futon at least. It was only right for him to offer the bed anyway. Apparently, to his father, it meant that he was being a gentleman. Though personally, his insides argued it was more on the idea of being a guard.

He walked over to Raven's bedside, staring intently at her face. Sighing heavily, he turned around and allowed himself to slide down to the floor.

"Raven, I wish you would wake up," he said, taking a quick glance at her.

They were like that for a while, the room eventually losing color. Not long, there was a stir in the air. His bangs lifted softly, indicating a breeze. The furniture in the room began to rattle, slowly picking up velocity. Gar reacted instantly, rising quickly with his sights on Raven. Her eyes were still closed, but her face held discomfort. Tears flooded the corner of her eyes, her jewel illuminating ominously. Whatever nightmare she was experiencing, it was still riding out—seems like not even the anesthesia was able to repress it.

' _No more, Gar! Please, no more!'_

Her voice echoed inside his mind. He had to do something or else his parents would come in. Gar did the only logical thing his six-year-old brain could think of. He shook Raven's shoulders, rapidly trying to stir her consciousness.

"Raven! Stop! You'll get in trouble!" he hissed desperately. "Please, I'm here! It's over now!"

Somehow, the items in the room carefully began to return to their usual stationed spots. The momentum that had filled the air had vanished. Gar sighed with relief, mildly surprised to find Raven awake. He released her shoulders as if afraid to get burned. She examined the room, carelessly wiping her face from the tears that managed to escape. It was well passed the evening, and her body was groggy and sore. It felt like she didn't even rest at all. Despite the feeling, she forced herself to sit up.

"Where am I?" she asked warily.

He rested his hands on top of the bed. "In my room," he told her.

She placed a hand to her head, recalling the events. "Hmm, my head," she said, her eyes soon widening in horror. "Did I hurt anyone?" she exclaimed wildly, leaning towards him.

Gar grimaced at her expression. "No, we're okay," he said, shaking away his fear.

She embraced her legs to her chest, hiding her face. "I did a bad thing," she said, "But it hurt so much."

"What did?" he asked.

"Everything..." she confided, peeking her head out slightly. She indicated exactly where the ache was. "Right here," she said.

Gar's eyes widened, impulsively grabbing his shoulder. Did she reenact the day he was bitten and was injected with his father's serum somehow? How was that even possible? True, he was cured, but the agony of it all was still fresh. He could still remember the experience like it was yesterday. And for some reason, Raven was able to invoke her powers and mimic the ordeal as if it were her own.

It couldn't all be a coincidence, could it?

Raven sensed his turmoil. "Gar, I'm sorry. You all been so nice to me," she said, wishing she could understand what she was. "Maybe...if I were gone..."

His parent's conversation earlier struck him, instantly rebutting the thought. "No! I don't want you to go!" he shouted. "We're friends!"

"But, I could have hurt you!" she argued.

He shook his head, covering his ears. "No, I don't want to hear it!" he explained.

She glared at him, hating this weakness he was showing. "You can't just…" she started, but his choked sobs interrupted her.

She didn't know how to respond, his emotions quelling her own to become mellow. If only she could control herself, none of this would have happened. She felt so lost, desperately wanting to shield her body from harming anyone—and yet—she craved to be touched. Gar noticed the forlorn look on her face, wishing to remedy it. He soon climbed into bed with her, embracing her to him without any sign of warning. Raven was shocked by the sudden contact, her gem responding with a sharp zap to his forehead.

"Oww!" he yelped, whimpering childishly. "That hurt!"

He held onto his forehead, proceeding to whine. Raven rolled her eyes, apologizing poorly.

"See?" she said, proving her point. "I told you I could hurt you."

He rubbed his forehead with a mock pout.

She sighed, not wanting whatever this  _was_  to be a habit. "Don't be such a baby," she said. "It wasn't that bad."

"Well, if I'm a baby, then you're a scaredy-cat!" he countered, sticking his tongue out at her.

"What? Am not!"

"Are too!"

She refused to play this game with him, pushing him off the bed instead. Gar let out a squeak as he fell to the ground. His head knocked into the hardwood floor, wincing from the harsh impact.

Still, he kept going. "Are too!" he said. "Why else did you want to hold my hand?"

Raven blushed at the edge of the bed, slightly annoyed at his clever alibi. She couldn't deny that one.

"Whatever," she said.

He pumped a fist in the air. "I win!" he cheered.

Everyone knew a  _'whatever'_  was a sign of defeat.

Just like that, the two unique children were back to their usual selves. Trying to understand emotional stuff was for grown-ups anyway.

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiome-Yasha: "This chapter was a doozy to write. I have to say, probably my favorite so far. So yeah, some major plot points coming for sure. If people don't recognize Samuel Register, he's actually the zookeeper from the (New Earth) comics of Teen Titans. Hopefully, that's not too much of a spoiler, but I figured to explain who he is. He's our first introduced villain in Bbrae's adventure (besides Trigon obviously), with plenty of more to come :D.
> 
> I hope Gar and Raven have been believable in their character. Try to keep in mind they are still kids but show hints of how they will be when they're older. I don't want them to be completely OOC. However, exploring their relationship as kids, to eventual teens/adults is a concept I hope would be original and never done before. I just hope I'm doing it justice.
> 
> Also, I got to say, I'm happy to see the number of followers for this story! I appreciate the support! The reviews have also been so kind and motivating, I hope to hear more thoughts of how this chapter was! :3 See you all next time in Chapter 5: Bad Omen!


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Omen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all rights belong to WB and DC."

Kiome-Yasha: "Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! Here's Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait!"

Chapter 5: Bad Omen

"You can put your shirt back on, Gar," Mark said while writing some notes down. "Your bite mark seems to be healing. It'll be nothing more than a scar."

Garfield slipped his neckerchief back on around his neck. "Is that bad?" he asked hesitantly, already assuming the answer.

Mark thought about his words carefully, tapping his pen against his notepad. "Well, it just means it might be their forever is all."

"Just like green?"

"That…is hard to say," his father told him truthfully. "The abnormality to your skin and features were not quite anything we expected. Your genome adapted to the serum and virus, but... actually, forget it. I'll just go on forever explaining, and it's not quite terms you'll understand. Just know you're alive and healthy."

Gar didn't know what else to say, fiddling in his seat with other concerns inside his head. Honestly, his appearance was the least of his worries. He still felt like the same old Garfield. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Still, lately, there seemed to be something primal brewing in his bloodstream. It made him want to run, jump, break stuff, and more importantly, roar.

A part of him liked the thought of giving into these sudden urges but hesitated each time when he felt an odd shift in his core. The influence it had over him was something he had yet to figure out. It was then that his eyes lingered over to the vials of blood that were being kept refrigerated with a  _certain_  name labeled on them.

"What about Raven?" he asked, bowing his head down as if ashamed for even bringing it up.

It had only been three days since Raven's  _episode_ , and the stored liquid was a reminder of the struggle they had to go through to receive it. Mark pulled his seat over, blocking the samples from his son's tentative gaze.

"We're…still figuring that out," he answered honestly.

"Oh…" Gar said with a pout, his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

Mark blinked rather quizzically from his son's response, becoming rather intrigued by it.

"You care about her, don't you?" he asked with a hint of amusement. "Be careful, Gar; wearing your heart on your sleeve can be a dangerous thing."

The boy lifted his head, giving a comical look of confusion. "But Dad! Hearts aren't on your arm!" he declared with a whine. "Everyone knows that!"

Mark gave a hearty laugh. "No, I suppose they aren't," he said.

He should have known Gar wouldn't get the metaphor.

"Still, you didn't answer my question, young man."

Gar winced, not quite sure why his father was making a big deal about it.

"Of course I do! She's my friend!" he said, soon frowning with deep forlorn thought. "Are you saying you and Mom don't?" he asked, remembering their conversation a couple of nights ago.

Mark grew apprehensive in how to answer that one. Why do kids have to ask such difficult life questions? The curiosity of a young mind could be so fragile and sensitive sometimes.

"It's complicated," Mark ventured in answering carefully, "We care about Raven, but we also care about what she is capable of. She could be a danger to others and to herself, and we just want to make sure if there's a way in harnessing her powers without it hurting anyone. The tests we're running will help us a lot in doing that."

Gar wanted to argue, his instincts telling him differently. He knew there was good in her, and that feeling alone was strong enough for him to accept that. Still, he bit his tongue, not wanting to cause conflict over his father's speculation. All this science stuff was beyond him anyway.

"Am I done?" he soon asked, wanting nothing more than to see Raven right now.

Mark was slightly stunned by his son's abrupt tone, nodding gently. "Sure, I believe your daily check-up is done for today."

The young Logan jumped off from his seat, already rushing out with delight.

Mark called out to him though.

"Gar!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, reluctantly giving his attention.

"I know you want to be a good friend, so do your best in making Raven feel better," he said, hoping to lift his spirits.

Gar's face bloomed into a heartfelt grin. "Of course! I'm going to ask Mom if she can make her some waffles!"

Mark shook head and chuckled softly, signaling for his son to run along. "Go ahead then!" he said.

When Gar was out of view, Mark rotated his body around towards the cooler. It made a hissing sound when he opened it, a mist of nitrogen seeping out. The chill air caused him to shiver, receiving one of the samples. He prepared his telescope and other materials for testing, dropping a dot of blood on one of the plastic sliders.

"Well, time to get to work."

* * *

"Mommy!"

Garfield rushed into the kitchen, practically startling his mother when he plastered his small hands over the counter. She nearly dropped the plate that was in her hands, rapidly balancing her hold on it when looking down at her son. The ledge proved to be too high for his short height, using what little strength he could to lift himself up. His whole body screamed with excitement, causing him to stumble his grip. Marie could only giggle at the boy's poor attempt, deciding to assist him. She placed her hands underneath his armpits, and carefully sat him on top of the counter.

"Gar, what has gotten you so hyper all of a sudden?" she asked, quite pleased to see this energetic side of him again; usually he was more docile after a check-up.

"Can you make Waffles for Raven?" he asked, kicking his legs anxiously against the lower cabinets.

His spontaneous request triggered a look of displeasure from her. "You know, Gar…Raven has to eat more than just waffles."

"But it's her favorite!" he declared, pouting childishly.

Water from the faucet filled the room as Marie continued to finish washing the remains of breakfast off some silverware. This was obviously her way of ignoring his plight. Gar deemed it an evil technique that only a mother could succeed in doing. A scowl settled over his features, pondering deeply what he should do to convince her. Puppy dog eyes won't work; she's developed immunity towards it. The only thing he could see in being in his favor is whining about it.

And whined he did.

"Please! Please! Please!" He pleaded somberly, allowing his emotions to take over. "I just want Raven to smile! She's been sad since the needle shots!"

Something struck in Marie from her son's words, sensing his distress to be more than mere child's play. She frowned, knowing all too well of Raven's recent change in behavior. The girl did nothing but sleep nowadays, burying herself under the covers with the need to be alone. Garfield couldn't stand it and was constantly fighting for her to stop moping. There was an obvious rift between the two youths, and it was damaging their friendship fast. For some reason, Marie couldn't allow that to happen. The pitiful look in her son's eyes sealed her decision.

She sighed, knowing full well she would yield—no mother could resist that face. "Fine, only to make Raven feel better."

Gar's lips bloomed into a grin that even the sun would turn away from. " Yay! Thanks, Mom!"

Marie lightly pinched the fat where his dimples were, earning a chuckle and soft yelp from the boy. He rubbed his cheeks after her portrayal of a proper scolding. Patience was not a Virtue for Gar, but he remained vigilant when waiting for the waffles to be made. The rotation of the wisp in his mother's hand memorized him, watching every step carefully. She had washed all the dishes she needed, allowing her to utilize the kitchen space as she saw fit. Time from the time she would tickle Gar's stomach, earning a chuckle from him. Although, every so often, she would catch a frown on his face when she finished a step and knew the reason was related to the young girl currently sleeping on his bed.

She closed the latch to the waffle maker when pouring the contents in the heated platform, taking this moment to speak. "I'm worried about Raven too," she said, sharing her mutual thoughts with him. "I'm sure she'll be her normal self again in no time." Though honestly, she wasn't sure what normal was for Raven; and she doubted she ever would.

There was certain glaze in Gar's eyes, his attention solely on his kicking feet. He bunched his hands together, not sure how to respond. His chest felt heavy, pushing a pit inside him.

"Is Raven going to go away?" he asked suddenly, catching his mother off guard.

She tried not to stall in answering. "What gave you that idea?" she asked hesitantly, propping the lid back open with steam filling the air.

The ceiling fan gave a nice sudden breeze, prompting Gar to shiver.

"Gar," Marie began, her voice becoming stern. "What gave you that idea?" she repeated, adding more mixture onto the checkered pan.

He decided to confess, his face beginning to crumble—it was apparent that an onslaught of sobs was about to come. "I heard you and Daddy talk about it. Are bad people going to take Raven away?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Bad people?" she asked, shaking her head. "Are you talking about Dr. Register?"

"I don't like him!" Gar declared, tears evident on his cheeks. "He made Raven cry!"

"I'm sure whatever you're thinking is a misunderstanding, Gar. No one is going to take Raven away. We won't let that happen," she said, wiping his face while shushing him with that loving care that a mother could only have.

"You promise?" he asked, sniffling weakly.

She smiled, pushing his bangs back to kiss his forehead. "I promise," she said. "Now dry those crocodile tears. Wouldn't want you looking like that when delivering the waffles to Raven," she mused gently, giving him a wink.

He nodded gingerly, wiping the remains of his tears. "I'm a big boy," he softly declared, doing his best to sound confident.

Marie ruffled his head, his hair becoming an unruly mess. If only she could keep him like this forever, preserving his innocence in a jar—never to be tampered with. Studying his features, she knew such a thing was beyond her control now. She had to accept that keeping him sheltered was just as cruel. He wasn't an animal to be caged and kept away from the world—and neither was Raven.

The steady blaze of Africa was hitting its peak point when she was done prepping the waffles. She cleaned off the iron, scraping the edges. A plate was fully stocked and ready with only a bit of butter and syrup-drenched on top. Gar eagerly pinched his fingers into the air towards it, doing his best to reach it. Like magic, he tampered into the force and managed to snatch the plate—with the little help from Mom shoving it close to him.

"Now, don't drop it, Gar," she instructed softly, making sure his grip was tight on it.

"I got it!" he bellowed stubbornly with a bubbled lip, his jutted fang serving a new purpose of cuteness.

He then preceded his mission, taking off briskly with a gleeful twitch of his ears. Marie's gaze lingered at the entryway, an idea soon coming to her. Ever since Gar's attack and Raven's appearance into their lives, they haven't socialized with anyone else for a while. Visiting the village nearby was probably a good start for the kids to start interacting again, especially with other people. It wasn't a clever notion, to say the least, but she was determined to see it through.

Sometimes though, good intentions just aren't ideal. It was a trait quite shared between mother and son.

Raven stared blankly at the window, watching the curtains blow carelessly. Another hot day and she was under the covers as if hell had frozen over. Cicadas could be heard from outside, buzzing away to attract mates for the season. It calmed Raven, for the most part, enticing her to doze off from the metronome of their pitched humming. Though she was refrained from such pleasures by the sudden sound of Gar's voice booming inside the room.

"Raven! Wake up sleepy head!" he called, propping the door wide open in order to alert his abrupt entrance.

A groan and a clutch of the sheets was all that greeted him. The taste of his cheeriness stung her tongue, developing a gag reflex to vomit. She covered her mouth, knowing it was battling against her dour mood. Such conflict of emotions, her forehead immediately began to burn.

"Gar, please…not so loud…" she grumbled irritably, rubbing her temples.

His smile instantly disappeared, lowering his voice to a mere whisper, "Sorry." He made his way over to her bedside, plopping the plate of waffles onto the nightstand. "Mom made you waffles!" he cheered, his octave returning.

"I'm not hungry," she said, his sensitive ears easily picking up the broken muffles of her tenor.

"But...you like waffles," he concurred defensively.

"…."

He frowned, developing an annoyance with her remote behavior. "Raven! Eat waffles!"

She bolted up from under the covers, glaring back at him in defiance. "I don't want to!" she rebutted with a snarl.

In retaliation to her stubbornness, he produced a growl of his own. It was feral, his expression twisting into something animalistic that Raven could barely recognize. His skin seemed more like fur, his pupils slitting into a dangerous predator. That is, until she noticed a distinct red swell in his eyes, his cheeks moist of evidence of someone crying. Even with his mild transformation, human features like that was something she could never ignore.

"Gar…have you been crying?" she asked.

As if drenched with cold water, his body seized up. Whatever primal glare he had was gone in an instant.

"N—no…" he answered with obvious denial.

She huffed at him. "Liar…"

"I'm not lying!"

There was a bitter undertone of sorrow in his aura, along with a honeysuckle taste of unfamiliar fondness. It looped over her, passing through her briefly as a ghost. She succumbed to his range of emotions, silently ordering her to sympathize with his demeanor.

"Gar, you can tell me," she said, attempting a more gentle approach.

"You'll call me a cry baby," he replied sullenly.

"No I won't…." she said, rubbing her arms.

He stood apprehensively, doubting her claim, but decided to enlighten her. Maybe if he told her the truth she would get out of bed? It was a logical possibility, and he was willing to try it.

"Just a little…" he said, not wanting to give away his 'big boy' card just yet. "Mom says it's okay to cry."

"But why?" she asked, mildly riled up.

"…" He was too embarrassed to say.

Raven grew quiet, sensing the reason to be about her. She sighed and decided to indulge him, her stomach groaning loudly at the sight of the waffles. It really did look extra delicious today, and her mouth watered at the golden color of its baked perfection. The syrup soaked itself into the layers, spreading the butter in all the right places. Gar gave her a knowing look, his eyes dancing with mischief. Just like that, his face seemed lighter. It was as if she was his entertainment, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Something in her chest bounced at the prospect of being the key to his joy but sank at the thought of being his misery as well. Gar was a complicated creature at best; deciphering his emotions was like a puzzle. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he goes and registers another side to him to keep her guessing. In the end, she guessed she was no better.

She straightened herself up on the bed, pulling her legs over the edge. "Fine, I'll eat."

Gar's dimples appeared, charming her in poking them with a fake scowl.

"Oww, Rae!" he said, offering a laugh despite the infliction of pain.

She froze from the newly established nickname, blushing softly with a burning sensation of oddly liking it. It felt personal—and more importantly— special. The endearment also frightened her, not wanting to get attached to it. She reached for the plate of waffles instead, using the fork elegantly when slicing off a piece.

Gar's eyes widened, shouting suddenly in mortification. "I almost forgot the best part!" He soon took off in a dash out the room, startling the poor girl who had the fork halfway to her mouth.

She stared perplexed at his retreat before settling calmly when he returned.

There was a can of whip cream in his hand, and he shook it vigorously before squeezing the white cotton onto her plate. "Can't have waffles without this!" he exclaimed happily.

The canister was practically empty when he finished dumping it over the waffles. He placed the can on the nightstand, propping a seat next to her. Raven stared at the colossal mountain of white foam, carefully edging some off. Sure, it was excessive, but she was amused all the same. Gar was attempting to cheer her up, and she wasn't going to squander the attention. She quietly began to eat off her plate with Gar carefully studying her features. He waited for her smile in anticipation. Her lips twitched from the flavor of her meal, earning him the prize he was looking for.

Still, his mom was right, waffles weren't going to work forever, he would have to think of other means in making her happy. Maybe he should try asking his Dad to order some joke books. In return, Raven did some observation of her own. His eyes didn't look nearly as red anymore, and his cheeks settled into a more natural hue—well as natural for him. A soothing easiness settled inside her, appreciating the return of his jovial nature.

"You know, Rae," he started, getting bored of the silence, "It's ok for you to cry too. I give the best hugs!"

"That's if I don't zap you first," she clarified monotonously.

He gave a nervous gulp, instinctively shielding his forehead when remembering his last attempt. Raven was nearly done with her waffles when Gar's mother entered the room. She had a delicate look on her face, tilting her head thoughtfully at the pair.

"Hey, you two," she said, quite relieved to see them talking, "How were the waffles?"

"Good," Raven answered flatly, resting the plate onto her lap.

"I'm so glad to see you up, Raven. I actually have a surprise for you and Gar," she confided eagerly.

"A surprise!" Gar energetically declared, nearly topping himself off the bed from the zeal of his giddiness.

Raven had to adjust herself from dropping the plate from his excited outburst. She glowered at him, wishing he would keep it down a notch.

"We're going to visit Chief Tawaba," she said, smiling at the way his eyes sparkled at the news.

"REALLY?!" He jumped off the bed, eagerly fisting his hands.

His sudden spark of joy, nearly punching her gut from the force, bewildered Raven. Her jewel glowed lightly from the overwhelming emotion.

"Who is that?" she asked, not liking the idea of being kept in the dark.

"He's technically the leader of the upper part of Lumumba's tribe. He's a friend of ours, we helped his village when they contracted a deadly disease that seemed to be spreading in Africa, and…" Her words died down, realizing they were confused by her complicated words. "He and Gar are very close," she affirmed simply, laughing lightly at her lack of discreteness.

"He's the best, Raven!" Gar added with delight. "You'll like him a lot! We should go!"

The girl seemed bemused by the idea of meeting another stranger. After the encounter with Dr. Register, she was too traumatized to meet anyone else who may face the wrath of her powers. What if she harmed this Tawaba person that the Logans actually seemed fond of? She really didn't want to take the risk.

"I don't want to go," she said plainly.

As a result of her answer, she grabbed the sheets and threw it across over her body, concealing herself from the world. Gar huffed at her retreat, instantly yanking the covers off her. A tug-of-war soon broke out, both children pulling with all their might against each other.

"Raven!" He chided, shoving her shoulder.

"Garfield!" she cried, earning the bed to shake from her powers due to her rage.

"Both of you stop it!" Marie got between the two, forcibly confiscating the blanket from their grasps. "Raven, I won't pressure you, but I really think you should come with us. You can't keep yourself cooped up in here forever! And Gar, you shouldn't force her like that, if I dare see you treat a girl like that again, there will be consequences young man," she said, enforcing her motherly tone to any who dared to defy it. "Now, do you both have a problem with  _that_?"

Both children obediently agreed with the woman out of fear and respect.

"Good," she said with a pleasant smile.

Raven abashedly brought her hood up, finding it to be her only source of invisibility. There was something brewing in the air, and it made her uncomfortable about the possibilities this visit would serve. With Gar's wistful eyes lingering over her face, it took all of her control not to detonate the room. She pulled tightly at the rim of her hood, forcing her eyes to hide in its shadow.

Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Mark insisted broodingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Raven inaudibly agreed with a short nod—preaching to the choir.

Marie buckled Gar's seatbelt and proceeded to do Raven's. The village was too far by foot, taking the jeep was the suitable choice for their travel.

"We'll be fine, Mark," she said flatly, taking her seat upon the steering wheel.

"Marie…they haven't seen Gar since his…" He didn't know how to finish.

"Doesn't mean we should treat him any differently," she argued. "Our son isn't a lab specimen, Mark, and neither is Raven. They're just…children."

He felt offended by her remark. "I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that we don't know how others we'll react. I don't want them to have to face the idea of being treated…differently. Samuel already has done his share…"

"Look, can we not talk about this in front of the K-I-D-S?" she asked, signaling over to the two children who were engrossed by their conversation. "I'm going and you're not going to stop me."

His face hardened. "Fine, do what you like," he said, forfeiting unceremoniously.

The tension between the couple was obvious. Gar's instincts melded with the desire of wanting to cuddle with them, hoping to soothe their stress. Raven, on the other hand, felt fowl energy based on their negativity and nearly unleashed it on the car's engine. Marie turned on the ignition, revving up the engine. It pulsed to life, giving her the opportunity to switch the gears.

"We'll see you later," she said to Mark, refusing to look at him.

Gar grinned and waved at his father. "Bye, Daddy!" Raven in the meantime just gave a tentative nod.

With that, the jeep lurched forward and gradually gained its momentum. They drove out into the gravel field, kicking off pebbles and sand.

"Stay safe," Mark heavily implored, gazing out their departure.

Inside the open vehicle, Raven remained quiet. Gar studied her, her hood concealing her well from his view. The small tie between her collarbones was in a tight knot, making it quite difficult for the bustling wind to disturb her. Desperately he wanted to say something to her, finding their carefree moment in the room to be cut short. Granted, he wasn't complaining about visiting Tawaba, having missed the kind leader immensely since his illness. He only hoped Raven would enjoy her time in the village. Her lack of speech at times disturbed him; to the point, he wondered if she was a kid at all. There were times he felt like he was talking to an adult rather than someone close to his age. Great, now he was starting to become paranoid about her past. He felt ashamed for harboring such thoughts—best friends don't think this way. Still, he was just concern was all. That wasn't bad, right?

"Gar…" Raven's voice broke his thoughts, earning his attention right away.

"Ye-yeah?" He asked hesitantly, fearing for the worse that her abilities included mind reading somehow.

She took a glance at him, her eyes piercing his. "I don't know how, but you're making me feel sick. Can you stop?"

He winced from her words, mildly hurt by it. "Oh, sorry…I—I'll try…." Though he didn't have a clue how.

She leaned away from him, creating distance between them—as if she was trying to avoid an infection. That's when Gar's ears sunk lower than he thought was possible, clutching his hands into fists to fight the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. Marie noticed the thick tension between the two from her mirror, years of motherly instincts lacking in the misfit kids department. How can anyone have prepared her for a green-skinned son with some highly evolved senses and a girl who can destroy basically anything just by the sheer force of the gem that was attached to her forehead?

Marie sighed and decided to slice the disquieting atmosphere. "We'll be at the village in no time!" she chirped.

An encouraging smile is all Gar could muster, not wanting his excitement earlier to be completely depleted. Raven, on the other hand, responded by clenching her legs together, nearly suffocating her thighs. She wasn't blind by her hostility towards the boy, but it was all she could think of in keeping her emotions at bay. Didn't he realize how dangerous she was? And now they were about to enter a place full of people! She honestly didn't know what to expect to happen. What if she did something worse than the damage she had done in the lab? If that was the case, Gar should stop being friends with her while he had the chance.

' _Why would he want to be my friend? Nothing good can come from me…. I don't want...Gar to hate me…'_

A voice soon interfered with her thoughts. It was almost her own, but it was different. It was malicious and cold, taunting her.

' _ **~I wouldn't want to be your friend either.~ You're pathetic! Just disappear in that wet blankey you call a cloak! They'd be better off without babysitting your tantrums anyhow!~'**_

You would think it was the view of civilization ahead of them that cut Raven's inner tirade, but it was the gentle whisper of her name from Gar that brought her back to reality.

"Uh, Raven? Your hands." He carefully pointed at the eerie black mist that started pulsating around her fingertips.

It circulated around her wrist, egging her to release it. She panicked and rubbed the awakened energy into her lap, forcing it to vanish. Luckily it dispersed itself as if never there, coaxing her to sigh with relief. Paranoia still got the best of her though, as she quickly looked at Marie, praying she hadn't seen her little mishap. The woman remained oblivious, slowly pressing into the breaks until the car entered a complete halt. Raven then veered her sights over to Gar, silently pleading for him not to tell.

He gulped and nodded with understanding. "Don't worry, I won't tell," he mouthed, barely a whisper. "I promise…"

His words were profound, and it struck a nerve in her. It was a simple display of loyalty, one she just could not seem to comprehend after the way she just treated him. He made kindness look so easy.

' _ **~We shouldn't be his friend.~'**_ A timid presence commented, fading pitifully into the recesses of her mind.

At that moment, she allowed the disembodied voices to be right.

* * *

They entered the village with the truck parked not too far off from the entrance. Marie held both the children's' hands, guiding them along while avoiding prying eyes. They're obvious discontent and concern over Garfield's appearance did not go unnoticed by Raven's radar. It scorched her, landing blows into her stomach until her intestines writhed. Gar didn't seem troubled by the judgment he was getting, his smile never faltering. Raven began to wonder what his appearance must have looked like before this unknown "accident" that seemed to be mentioned quite frequently amongst his parents. It was still a mystery to her what this Sakutia had done to him, and if it truly was the cause of his transformation. Granted, Raven was earning a few stares of her own, doing her best to ignore them.

The small community was beautiful nonetheless, containing multiple expansions of huts and crafting areas of silk and pottery. The robes the men and women wore were all handmade, dazzling her with their vibrant colors. Songs and dances were shared, sharing the bounty of their culture for any to admire. Children played with nothing more than a few toys to entertain them. Somehow, despite their lack of modern technology they all seemed at peace. The sun blessed their appearance, basking them in the beauty that was their bijou utopia.

Raven took notice of their glazed skin, envying its honeyed-caramel color compared to her alabaster one. The physical pigment of her and Gar's skin was obviously out of place amongst them. Before long, one of the groups of children playing nearby had kicked their ball a little too hard towards their direction. Garfield immediately took pursuit, allowing his playfulness to take over. Just before one of the youths could try to catch it themselves, they froze from his enthusiastic approach. He kicked the ball with enough force to pass it, meandering it a little off course. The children took no initiative to chase after it, leaving the emerald-skinned boy puzzled and hurt. Marie personally felt her chest constrict from the display, while a deeper and darker side of Raven wanted to react violently instead.

They treated him as if he was a walking disease.

He returned to his mother's side, head lowered like a kicked puppy. The villagers whispered amongst themselves in a language Raven was not familiar with, but was obviously translated well from Gar's distinct hearing. He tugged at his mother's hand, motioning for them to move. It didn't take the woman long to comply with his silent demand, pushing forward to their destination.

Raven walked with shame though, realizing she wasn't any better of her attitude towards Gar. It was bad enough from her, but now this? She felt disgusted with herself.

Plotting on a way to make things better with him later, Raven was caught off guard by a booming voice.

"Marie! Garfield! Ukwamukela!"

Garfield's mood shifted miraculously to glee, dispelling the dark cloud over his head almost instantly.

"Chief Tawaba!" he called out, darting off towards the man.

He was welcomed by a bear hug without any sign of discrimination between them—Raven couldn't help but feel relieved by that. Marie made her way over right when Tawaba released Gar, offering her an embrace as well.

"Kuhle ukukubona," she said, adapting to their language.

Raven pouted a bit, doing her best to decipher what they were saying. Gar noticed her sour puzzlement, and kindly translated for her.

"Mom said…it's good to see you'."

She nodded, appreciating the unasked gesture. Once again, his pure heart had no restraints in assisting her needs.

Marie took care of the girl's lack of knowledge of the native tongue. "Do you mind if we speak in English?" she asked the older man.

"Yes, of course!" he said, his tone now containing an accent—though he remained friendly all the same. "And, who is your new friend?"

Raven stared up at the man apprehensively, drawing her head down underneath her hood.

"This is Raven!" Gar announced unabashedly. "We found her in the jungle!"

The girl blushed deeply by his confident tone, wishing he wouldn't be so open of her existence.

Chief Tawaba gave Marie a curious look, opting her to shake her head and respond passively.

"Long story."

"I see, hopefully, you would care to tell me of your story inside my home," he said, offering a hand towards a rather large hut.

They entered the dome-like structure to his lodging, avoiding the gossip from the locals. The den was made with bamboo, woven between samples of leaves and vines. A large seat stood at the end, decorated with the finest wool and silk. It was clearly a sacred place, one that was meant to be a throne room. The man offered himself a seat at the head of the chamber, allowing them to take their respectful spots upon some offered pillows.

"I am glad to see you are doing well, Gar," Chief Tawaba spoke first to lighten the mood.

"Yup! All better now!"

"Though obvious complications were met," Marie answered fairly, noting how different he looked compared to the last time he was here.

"The boy is alive, that's all that matters," he said, leaning back comfortably. "Though I'm quite curious how such a change could occur. For years Sakutia has taken the lives of my people, I am amazed how Gar is still with us."

"My husband is to thank for that," she said solemnly, "Though it was a risk all the same. I can't say it's an accurate vaccine just yet."

Chief Tawaba nodded, understanding her plight. Even now, the deadly disease was inflicting many across his kingdom. As much as the Logans have prevented the plague from spreading any further, a cure without any sign effects was too soon to hope for.

"Let us not dwell on the topic," he said, finding it to be too grim of a subject amongst their current young audience. "I am more intrigued to hear about your new friend, Garfield." He blissfully smiled over to Raven, taking matters over to her.

"Say hi, Raven!" Gar goaded eagerly.

"Uh…hi." She bowed her head in which she hoped was out of respect.

"No need to be so formal, child," Chief Tawaba elated warmly. "I may be chief, but I am considered a friend to the Logans first."

She gave a shy smile—no wonder Gar liked him.

"What is this I hear though? You were found in the jungle?" he asked, quite baffled.

She nodded, not really aware of an explanation herself.

Marie offered to enlighten him. "Sadly, Raven has no memory before us. Nor do we have any clues to go by. She just…popped out of thin air."

"Hmm, how strange…" he whispered, obviously in deep thought. "Her complexion is proof that she's not local around here as well. Maybe someone from across the border?"

"Hard to say," Marie answered thoughtfully. "There is definitely more to her than meets the eye, that's for sure." She didn't bother to get into the details. For now, she wanted to keep Raven's  _'gifts'_ a secret.

Chief Tawaba stood up and grabbed a kettle along with some clay made mugs. Whatever the container had was still warm, steam misting over from each cup he filled. The herbal scent filled their nostrils, each reacting differently from the leafy aroma. Marie accepted her share with familiar contentment, while Garfield flinched and gagged—earning a swift nip in the arm by his mother. However, for Raven, it was a whole new sensation of flavor, soothing her instantly when taking her first sip of the concoction. Her eyes shimmered at the taste, delighting her tongue. It wasn't overpowering, and quite mild in its sweetness. Safe to say, she can get used to this.

"Seems like we have a fan of rooibos tea," Chief Tawaba offered warmly.

Raven nodded and smiled, taking gradual sips.

Gar grimaced at her eager consumption. "Eww, Rae! You like that yucky stuff!"

"Gar…!" Marie hissed, silencing the boy.

Tawaba gave a hearty laugh. "HAHAHA! Well, yes, tea isn't for everyone…much less for our friend, Gar."

"I like it…" Raven whispered humbly in conclusion, her cheeks developing a rosy hue.

At that moment, she truly just looked to be a normal girl. Gar quietly judged her taste in drinks, gently putting his to the side.

Chief Tawaba took a sip of his, humming from the natural taste. "So, Raven, how long have you been with the Logans?"

She put down her mug and started counting her fingers. Realizing she ran out of digits, she looked up at Marie and silently pleaded for her help.

The woman giggled, breaking down the number. "I say almost two weeks."

"And no one has claimed her?" he asked.

"No, and I'm assuming no one in the village has either?"

He shook his head. "I didn't even know she existed until now."

Raven frowned from the revelation. No one truly was looking for her?

Garfield, on the other hand, was annoyed—though he would be lying if there weren't a hint of relief. A selfish possession manifested in his core, making itself known as it battled against his human emotions. He banished the wicked thought, knowing full well Raven deserved to know a family was out there missing her. Abashedly, he focused his attention on anything else besides the conversation. It was beyond him to take part in, let alone this  _thing_  that was vacantly small but was ferociously clawing to be set free.

For now, he hoped it just stayed that way.

Chief Tawaba noticed the tension and broke it easily with his wholesome tenor. "I'm sure you'll find your family, Raven. Until then, I think you're in good hands with the Logans. Do you not like staying with them?"

Garfield eagerly waited for her to answer, his eyes glancing sideways to meet her expression. She held a deadpan demeanor, with a few twitches of emotions on her face. Granted she hadn't been with them long, but there was indeed a kindred fondness when living under their household; Garfield, for one, being those most apparent to her moods. Just when she thought she could find her center in all this, he twists her around like a Rubik's cube right when she was about to match the colors up. Complications were sure to rise from their budding relationship, however, if she had to be truthful, she enjoyed the security it brought. As for Marie and Mark, their stand was pretty obvious.

If there was one thing she disliked from the equation, it was her presence. After what she had displayed lately, it's a wonder why they haven't tossed her away in someone else's hand to deal with.

"I…I do…" she finally answered, perking Gar's ears. "But…I've been bad…"

"Oh?" Tawaba found that hard to believe as far as impression goes.

"Raven is a bit of an adjustment compared to most children," Marie spoke, adding a lid to the girl's woes. "However, she's been a wonderful addition. If it weren't for Gar's new keen senses, who knows what could have happened to her out there. I believe she's a blessing in disguise. After all, Gar seems to love her."

"Mom! Eww! Gross!" He piped, blushing humorously.

Raven reacted in correspondence to his outburst, finding it difficult to separate who was more embarrassed by her claim. Love—Raven sensed the phenomenon to be foreign to her. Most of all somewhere in the back of her mind yearned to grasp it. Trying to search the emotion within her memory, it was trumped by a seething layer of resentment. It entered the room without any form of knocking. She instantly turned around towards the source, discovering a skeleton looking gentleman. He wore a jaguar pelt, and a tribal mask detailing his role as the village's current witch doctor.

The feathery scepter he had was pointed directly at them, displaying his anger. "So, it's true! The boy has been cursed!"

"Mobu!" Chief Tawaba exclaimed, mirroring his own dismay. "What is the meaning of this?"

"There's been talk in the village!" He pointed at Gar with an accusing stare. "This boy carries the disease! You dare bring this plague to our people, child! I knew their dark arts would lead to this!"

"They are our friends! And you will treat them with respect!" Chief Tawaba barked.

"Bah!" The witch doctor mocked offhandedly. "I only speak of truth, your highness! Their child is proof enough! Just look at him! Do you want the children in our village to end up like this…this… _Beast_!"

Waves of Gar's distress tingled across Raven's skin, the boy wincing from the man's hateful words. Before Marie could retort to her son's defense, a burst of umbra energy stretched and splintered Mobu's staff. The man yelled from the sudden display of power, dropping the carved piece of wood instantly with a jingle from its ornaments. Raven glared dangerously at the man, earning a morbid satisfaction in his reaction. The dark temptation of harming him became just a fleeting moment once Gar touched her hand. Like cold water dispensing onto a pile of burning coal, she reverted back to a more calming nature.

Her chakra held traces of ebony sparks, catching Mobu's attention right away.

"You…" He strode over to Raven, nearly dislocating her shoulder when pulling her forward. "Where did you get this jewel!?"

Raven stuttered in alarm from his aggressive interrogation. "I…I…" She didn't know how to answer.

Garfield growled from his hold on her, his fangs extending to match that of a wild animal. Marie shoved the man away, cradling the girl close to her.

"Don't you lay a finger on her," she seethed.

"That jewel on her forehead is clearly one of the sacred gems that our people have kept hidden for years!" His eyes shook wildly with malevolent discontentment. "Who are you girl? And where did you get that! Answer me!"

Charging once more, he directed his face equally to hers. Just then, the small diamond-shaped ruby shimmered, dragging his soul into its depth with ominous visions unimaginable. There was nothing but fire and brimstone, a looming shadow piercing his gaze with four burning red eyes. It grinned, revealing a hellish set of teeth. A burst of ruthless laughter echoed inside his ears, promising nothing but death. He could see the village burning in the distance, his people crying out in agony all because of them trusting such heathens. The horror before him nearly broke his very soul into submission—nothing could prepare the hell this girl carried.

He yanked himself away, shrieking in pure fear—all the while—Raven remained still and innocent. Chief Tawaba rushed to the man's side, hoping to calm his frantic state. Mobu flinched from his touch, shielding his arms away—afraid to be possessed by the dark spirit that lingered inside the girl.

"Demon!" he shouted, pointing at her with trembling ferocity. "Omen! Witch! That is no child! She is a monster! Both of them are! Nothing but death! Omen! Omen, I say! She brings nothing but destruction to this world!"

"Mobu, stop this nonsense!" Chief Tawaba pleaded with concern, finding his behavior to be far beyond his usual tirades.

Marie cursed at her judgment in thinking this was a trip that would earn them a moment of reprieve. Raven trembled behind her, the man's words obviously imprinting themselves inside her mind. Her hands instantly guarded her forehead, blocking the tempest that wanted to escape. It burned between the gaps of her fingers, scorching her palms. She insisted on her hold though, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Gar, while ignoring his own despair of accusations towards him only focused on giving the girl the comfort she needed. It wasn't long until Raven was lulled into a tranquil level of peace, borrowing the boy's tenderness once again as her lifeline through the swarming storm of her emotions.

Marie released a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding when observing the transaction between the two. Even so, her guilt remained constant of her choice in bringing them here. Raven sensed the undesirable emotion, forcing it down like a bad lump of meat. It made her stomach turn, not wishing to relish it any longer than she needed to. She closed her eyes, Mobu's words never vanishing from his repetitive preaching of 'death' and 'omen'.

Just like a prayer answered though, Marie whispered somberly.

"Let's go home."

No words could be any more salvation than that.

* * *

It was night by the time they made it back, the meadow slumbering peacefully. Nocturnal beasts could be heard in the distance, signaling a hunt. The sky was a blank sheet of black ink and stars. It was almost as if Raven could forget what just transpired back at the village. To think she could get away with being happy—what a joke. Mark waited for them on the porch, sitting patiently on one of the swinging sets attached to the baloney area. He got up and enforced a smile that he hoped was encouraging from their return.

"Hey, how was the trip? Chief Tawaba doing well?" he asked.

Gar's attempt to answer was cut short when taken off guard by Raven's sudden retreat into the house.

"Raven!" He called out after her, pursuing her immediately.

The door opened twice in succession from the hastened chase, catching Mark speechless with an occasional blink of confusion.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, shifting his gaze over to his solemn wife.

Marie sighed, her shoulders sagging. She had a lot to answer for.

Raven made a beeline to the bed when she entered their room, yanking the covers over her body in order to become invisible. Gar didn't even attempt to lore her out, knowing full well he would only receive the blunt end of her tantrum if he did. So he resorted to his usual spot on the floor, adjusting his futon so he could slip himself inside. It seemed his only logic now was to sleep after such a long exhausting day. For a moment though, he looked over at the lump currently hiding beneath the sheets of his bed. If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't think she wasn't even alive under there—although the steady rise of the blanket told him otherwise. There was no attempt of movement from her, only secluded isolation. Gar desperately wanted to speak to her, breaking her from this routine before it became a habit.

Instead, he turned over away from her, curving his body into a bean. He could hear his parents enter the house, keeping their voices faint. There was a hint of an argument, that much was clear, though it lacked any bite. Light seeped underneath the door's gap, signaling a long night of discussion. Gar once again shifted beneath the comforter, taking his attention elsewhere. He could hear Raven's breathing begin to change into that of a steady beat; she must have fallen asleep. Gar didn't know how much time had passed, his eyes actively searching through the darkness with unknown intentions. The light outside had long vanished, indicating his parents had retired for the night as well. He groaned, his insides eating away at him to prowl along the floor. It nagged at him, influencing him to toss and turn uncomfortably.

That's when he picked up the scent of sweat.

It was sweet and salty all at once, filling his nostrils like a pheromone. It wasn't musky or tangent when one tackled the sun—or even profuse and peppery during certain nights in his parents' bedroom.

It was feverish though, causing whoever was perspiring to feel sticky and humid.

He realized the source to be coming from the girl above him, her body scrunching almost violently between the sheets. The quilt distorted into knots, revealing her distressed face. Her forehead glistened with sweat, trailing drops all across her skin. If Gar didn't know any better, he would have thought she was suffering from some sort of fever. She whimpered pitifully in her sleep, shaking her head rapidly to dispel the images inside her head. They taunted her, whipping her face with each flash until they were almost corporeal. Her breathing became labored to the point of wheezing, alerting the boy to act.

He clumsily rushed over to her, daring himself to face the wrath of her chakra that was obviously bubbling with discourse.

At first, he shook her gently, not wanting to startle her. When that didn't work, he grew more desperate.

"Raven…" he whispered, picking up an octave to snap her out of it. "Raven! Raven! Get up!" He instantly hushed himself, not wanting to sound too erratic. He turned to his door, making sure he didn't alert his parents somehow.

Her name soon became a battle, pulling at her from two different sides.

'… _ **Raven…'**_

"Raven…!"

'… _ **Raven…!'**_

"….Raven."

' _ **Raven!'**_

"Raven!"

Gar's voice won out.

She jolted upright, tears rushing down her round cheeks. Raven frantically studied her surroundings, familiarizing her location. She tried to catch her breath, gasping uncontrollably with wet coughs.

"Bad dream?"

Gar's voice served as a beacon, catching her attention. He frowned from the swell that started to form around her eyes, her cheeks flushed from pure lack of oxygen. Raven felt everything coming at her all at once, her lips curving to let out a stream of whimpers. Without meaning to, or out of pure instinct, Gar opened his arms to her, allowing her to embrace him. She cried into his chest, easing all her woes.

Oddly enough, nothing seemed to explode. There was a clear calm over them, concealing her destructive powers if only for this moment. She gripped onto his shoulders, squeezing time from time to make sure he was really there. This was her anchor, and she selfishly wanted to keep it close to her.

"Gar…" she whimpered.

He held her tighter, his arms practically smothering her to him.

"It's okay to cry, Rae…" he whispered, his voice soothing her to submit.

Tears fell fast from her eyes, allowing her to give in. It was all the permission she needed.

She recalled her nightmare vividly, piecing bits of it here and there. "Gar…am I evil?" she asked shakily.

"No."

His answer was quick—no hesitation.

"I'm sorry."

The unwanted thought of him hating her came back.

"Why?"

He was baffled by her apology.

"I've…been a bad friend."

He shook his head, his heart swelling at the display of emotions she was showing him.

"No, you haven't."

She didn't believe him. "But I…he called me a monster."

"He's the bad one, Rae. You could never be a monster…you're…you're too pretty," he said, completely oblivious of what a compliment like that meant to a girl.

Raven's heart inflated into her ribs, utterly speechless. A deep desire for his companionship overpowered her thoughts, tipping over with a selfish need that she couldn't explain. Her face reddened, though she believed it was just from the constant crying.

"Thank you, Gar," she meekly said, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "You're a good friend."

"Best friend," he corrected, grinning widely.

She stared at him with those huge amethyst orbs, catching him breathless of how intense her gaze was. If only he knew how much that title meant to her.

Raven straightened her back, discovering a newfound boldness within her. It swept over her with a vibrant fierceness, encouraging her to speak.

"Gar, can you sleep next to me?" she asked, catching him off guard.

The green on his face blended into obscure mahogany. "Wh—what?" he stuttered clumsily.

She pouted, finding her question to be quite clear. "It's only to make the bad dreams go away," she explained, digging her hands between her legs with slight annoyance towards her vulnerable request.

"Okay…!" He nodded.

Her eyes widened with bewilderment from his quick acceptance, slipping himself into the sheets as he ushered her to follow him. He lifted his arm, allowing her to cuddle into him. It felt natural, fitting them together like perfect puzzle pieces. She could have sworn her heart was going to burst from the  _weird_  embrace.

' _Why do I feel so fuzzy?_ ' She thought sourly.

Just like that, she gently shoved him away, reprimanding his lack of personal space. "I said sleep next to me…not do...that…"

He held a look of a kicked puppy, sighing in defeat as he kept himself at a reasonable distance. It wasn't enough for touching, but definitely a noticeable weight in the springs for them to fold into each other. Once Raven found the gap between them adequate enough, she carefully tried to force herself back to sleep. Memorized by her delicate features and the way her gem glimmered in the moonlight, Gar smiled peacefully and did the same.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "So, that's another chapter in the wraps. Sorry, this took so long, life has a way of sneaking up on you in delaying update on things. I actually had this chapter done for a while too :(. But I'm extremely happy and excited the gradual love this story is getting and the wonderful support it's been given. I hopefully plan to work on the next chapter soon. Which, honestly, will probably be the most fun to write in terms of current chapters XD. Spoilers, it involves Gar's locked abilities, so look forward to it for sure! Some of you have actually caught on what might be happening next between him and Raven, so good eye :D! Next chapter is titled  _ **Chapter 6: Mutation**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiome-Yasha: Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! I hope many will enjoy what I have in store for these two! :D I will try to update as much as I can! Also, the title to this is inspired by Utada Hikaru's song "Kremlin Dusk", definitely one of my favorites from her and inspiration for this story :).


End file.
